SSB and JSS in the Ultimate Tournament
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: The SSB and Jump Superstars join forces to complete in a new tournament before Brawl. And Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu alongside Goku, Guilmon, Naruto and Luffy must fight their enemies once again. Please read and review. Couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros and Jump Superstars in the Ultimate Tournament:

A/N: I decided to take a break on my Bandicoot Hearts fic, for a while and start doing this. This is a crossover between Super Smash Bros and Jump SuperStars. What is Jump Superstars? Well, it's a Japanese Nintendo DS game which anime characters fight, for example, want Goku to go against Naruto, or Luffy beating the crap out of Bobobo? Well, that's the game I was talking about. It has a sequel called Jump Ultimate Stars. Anyway, please enjoy this fic and review and please no flames. Oh and the couples are like this: MarioXPeach, LinkXZelda, FoxXKrystal, PikachuXYoshi (No, it is not a male Yoshi, it's a female one, dont ask me why), GokuXChi-Chi (Obvious), NarutoXSakura, GuilmonXRenamon and LuffyXNami (please don't ask why I chose Luffy than Sanji).

Chapter 1: The inventions:

The Super Smash Mansion is standing between the city of Nintendopolis. It has been 3 years since Mario, Link and Pikachu defeated Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo and kicked them out. Now, the warriors are waiting for the next tournament: Super Smash Bros Brawl and the arrival of the newcomers.

Marth and Roy are playing chess with Captain Falcon and Samus Aran while Ness and the Ice Climbers were outside with Pichu, Young Link and Luigi playing football. Fox was out with his girlfriend Krystal and his friend Falco was watching TV with Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch and DK. Pikachu was reading the newspaper with a female Yoshi sitting next to him and Link was polishing the Master Sword with Zelda watching him. Peach looked at the clock. It was 9'o clock. Till then, Mario came rushing in with the letters.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what came in the post!" Mario called.

"What is it?!" Pikachu asked. He had been finally been able to talk English, thanks to Link's teaching.

"A tournament is held before Brawl, and we are invited" Mario said. "I'll read it. 'Dear, Super Smash Bros, you are currently invited to the All-Star Tournament. There you will fight many powerful opponents such as Jump Superstars fighters. There would be a welcome meeting in the grand hall at 8pm. From anonymous.'"

"JUMP SUPERSTARS?!" asked everyone. Just then Fox and Krystal came back in.

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Fox.

"We were all invited to the All-Star tournament against the Jump Superstars fighters!" Falco called.

"I'll go and break the news to Luigi and the kids" DK said as he goes outside.

"Jump Superstars? I know that their current champion is Goku, a Saiyan hero, who can become a Super Saiyan" Link said.

"Like you when you won Melee against Marth" Zelda said.

"Maybe we get a winner this time" Marth said. "I'll say enter."

"Me too" they all said.

"OK. So it settled then!" Mario cheered "We're going to the tournament!"

They all put their hands on one and another and cheered "YEAH!" and lifted their hands in the air.

It was quite late at 8pm as the others arrived at the hall where the tournament would be held. Mario and Peach got out of their limo first. Peach is wearing a pink sparking dress and have her hair tied up. Mario is wearing a red tuxedo and stills wore his hat. Luigi wore a green tuxedo. DK came out, still wore his bowtie and Young Link and the children were tied up and wore small suits. Pikachu wore a blue tuxedo and a top hat with Yoshi wearing a pink dress next to him. Samus wore a yellow dress which matches her hair. Fox and Krystal came out, Fox wore a white tuxedo and Krystal wore a blue sparkling dress. She wasn't going to enter but she will cheer Fox on. Everyone else came out wearing their tuxedos. Finally, Link and Zelda came out. Link still wore his hat and wore a dark green tuxedo while Zelda wore a purple dress. As soon as they entered the grand hall, they were surprised to see many fighters they haven't seen before was chatting away, all wearing tuxedo and dresses.

"Wow! Look at all these people" Roy said.

"OK" Mario said, "me, Peach, Link, Zelda, Fox and Krystal with Pikachu and Yoshi will go one way while you all go and enjoy yourselves."

The others nodded and walked away. Mario, Link, Fox, their girlfriends and Pikachu begins looking around. Then they came to 8 familiar people.

"Momma-Mia!"

"It's Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon, with their lovers!" Link and Zelda gasped.

The 4 anime heroes and their lovers saw them, smiled and walked over to them. Goku wore an orange tuxedo while his wife, Chi-Chi, wore a red dress. Naruto wore a light orange tuxedo while his girlfriend, Sakura (who surprises decided to be Naruto's girlfriend) wore a red and white dress. Guilmon, how is now an adult, wore a yellow tuxedo while his girlfriend, Renamon (after their tamers, Takato and Rika got married, they start going out together) wore an purple dress. And lastly, their Monkey D. Luffy, who wore a white suit, with Nami wearing a green dress.

"So you must be Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu" Naruto said "we heard all about you."

"So did us" Fox said "Ness and Young Link played your games and told us about you."

"So, you've finally going to enter?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, we got myself, Luigi, DK, Peach, Link, Zelda, Young Link, Samus, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Falcon, Ness, Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy and Game and Watch entering" Mario said. "What about you?"

"Oh we brought myself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Yoh, Anna, Len, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon, that nutball Bobobo, Ichigo, Yugi, Kaiba, Nami, Astro Boy, Sailor Moon and Kakashi." Goku said.

"Wow, you got a lot of newcomers" Pikachu said. "Why did you enter, Guilmon?"

"Well, you know it's hard, having your girlfriend persuade you to enter" Guilmon smirked as Renamon playfully hit him in the arm, also smiling.

"So, we wishes you all good luck and make sure all of us gives us a clear fight" Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi, we'll be fine" Goku said.

"I heard you have 3 more. What happened to them?" asked Krystal.

"Well, Impmon, Crocodile and Broly are always trying to get rid of Guilmon, Luffy and Goku" Renamon said "that is… until Guilmon and the others defeat them and kicked them out."

"Now THAT rings a bell" Link smirked, remembering they kicked Ganondorf and the others out.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!"

The fighter all turned to see the announcer for the tournament announcing the pair ups.

"This will be a tag tournament. 4 winning team from each section will go against each other in the finals. One SSB member must join forces with a JS member. Here are the pairings you be teaming up."

And then the names came up on the big screen.

Mario and Naruto

Luigi and Trunks

Falco and Bobobo

Link and Goku

Pikachu and Guilmon

Fox and Luffy

Marth and Vegeta

Roy and Yoh

Samus and Yugi

Young Link and Anna

Zelda and Sailor Moon

Peach and Sakura

Kirby and Ichigo

Pichu and Sasuke

Jigglypuff and Veemon

Ice Climbers and Len

Yoshi and Agumon

Ness and Astro Boy

DK and Nami

Game and Watch and Kakashi

The teams agreed to this pairings. Mario and Naruto gave each other a high five. Link and Goku smiled at each other. Guilmon and Pikachu smirked and Fox and Luffy did a little fist shake.

Young Link nudged Anna when they saw some shadows in the corridors and decided to follow them. As soon as they disappeared, the announcer, who didn't see them leave, continued…

"Now that the pairs are here, since this will be 5 match-ups in each box, each will be divided into groups. this will be the match-ups in group A!"

The match ups in the first one will be:

Link and Goku VS Falco and Bobobo VS Marth and Vegeta VS Ice Climbers and Len VS Ness and Astro Boy.

Marth and Vegeta could only smirk. Them against Link and Goku in the first match. Perfect. That way they could defeat them so they can humiliate them. Link and Goku smirked knowing that they would do that and was about to put them in their place. Falco, Bobobo, Popo, Nana, Len, Ness and Astro Boys could smile.

The match up in group b is Pichu and Sasuke VS Pikachu and Guilmon VS Jigglypuff and Veemon VS Peach and Sakura VS DK and Nami. Veemon looked a little problem. He knew he could not defeat Guilmon so how could he defeat him. Sasuke thought this would be easy. Pikachu and Guilmon smirked and cross their arms. Peach and Sakura sighed. At least they are not up against Mario and Naruto.

The next pairings for group c are Young Link and Anna VS Game and Watch and Kakashi VS Mario and Naruto VS Roy and Yoh VS Kirby and Ichigo. Yoh wondered where Young Link and Anna has gone. Kakashi smirked, hoping that Naruto had learnt well. Mario smirked when he heard he was facing Kirby. He was hoping for a match against him because he didn't face him in the 1st and 2nd tournament.

And the last pairings for group d are Fox and Luffy VS Samus and Yugi VS Yoshi and Agumon VS Zelda and Sailor Moon VS Luigi and Trunks. Fox and Luffy smirked at this. Zelda and Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. Luigi and Trunks sighed, knowing they won't have to fight Mario and Goku… if they won't get to the finals.

"Now, we got the pairings prepared, get some rest tonight and tomorrow, the first round I about to begin" the announcer said.

As the warriors left to their rooms, Young Link and Anna followed the shadows.

"Young Link, we might get caught, you know" Anna said.

"I know, but we gotta find out who it is?" Young Link said.

Then Young Link spotted a purple tail by the edge of the wall.

"I know that tail" Young Link gasped. "Mewtwo… so he's in the tournament too?"

"But Link said that they kicked him out" Anna said.

"We did. What is he up to?"

Young Link and Anna hid in the shadows and they saw a horrible sight. Mewtwo was there and so was Bowser and Ganondorf, alongside another Nintendo villain that they recognise at once as Andross. They were kneeling down to some characters. One is a imp like digimon with a red scarf. One wearing an overcoat, creepy face and black hair. Next to him was a long haired man with a black headband and black clothing. And on the throne was a huge muscled like man with green-ish spiky hair, a red cloth around his golden belt, white trousers and gold bracelets and boots. He has no pupils in his eyes.

"It's Broly! Crocodile and Impmon too. And I'm guessing that's Orochimaru." Anna gasped.

"What are they're planning?" whispered Young Link.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Broly.

"Yes, my lord" Bowser said "we are pretty sure that Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon would get to the finals. That is when we attack."

"So the plan is going in place" Impmon said "Say, Master Broly, I am confused. What is our plan?"

"Are you brain-dead, Impmon?" asked Crocodile "we know that Mario, Goku and their little friends will make it to the finals. And when they do, we goes into plan. While they were about to fight each other…"

"We will interrupt their fight by trapping the ones they loved in cages" Ganondorf said "then we will fight them ourselves using a spell which Orochimaru and Andross made."

"Good, but do one thing. Leave Kakarot to me. I will be the one to finish him off!" Broly said.

"Oh, don't worry, Broly. We let you finish them off" Andross said "and we finish our enemies off as well."

The villains all laughed evilly. Young Link and Anna were in shock and horror and turned to leave. Anna accidentally knocked a vase over. But they were long gone but the villains could hear it.

"What is it?" asked Impmon as Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Orochimaru and Crocodile looked around.

"We're not alone" Broly said. He clicked his fingers and a guard shows up "If you find Young Link and Anna, make sure they don't tell everyone of our plan."

The guard bowed and ran off.

In one room, Link and Zelda and together.

"You know you and Mario would face each other in the finals" Zelda said as she brushed her hair.

"I know… but I would be fun if it means anything to you" Link said.

"You mean… you're not also doing this for yourself but for me?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah" Link said as he blushed "I'm sure Mario, Pikachu and Fox would do the same for Peach, Yoshi and Krystal."

Zelda smiled, got off her stool and kissed Link on the cheek. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

Link could only chuckle and blushed.

Meanwhile, Goku is training with Naruto. Naruto did a right kick but Goku ducked and then punched him in the stomach. Naruto fell down as Goku chuckled.

"Hey, Naruto. If we made it to the finals, you better be well prepare for that" Goku chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, you better do the same, Mister Super Saiyan" Naruto chuckled as he gets up.

As they continued training they didn't noticed Sakura and Chi-Chi looking out of the window.

"You know, you will be fighting Naruto in the tournament in the finals" Chi-Chi said.

"I know" Sakura smiled "but I know I love Naruto even if either of us win or lose. I know Sasuke was just a childhood crush, but Naruto's something more."

"I know, Sakura. I wish him and Goku the best of luck" Chi-Chi said.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Yoshi were outside, talking.

"Hey, Yoshi?" asked Pikachu.

"Hmm?"

"If we made it to the finals, I promise I go easy on you."

"No need. Why do you want to go easy on me, Pikachu?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt".

"You're so sweet. Don't worry. How about after this, you and I… could…" Yoshi blushed and then said "go on a date?"

"A date?" asked Pikachu.

"Ermm… yeah…"

"Well… OK… It's a date then" Pikachu smiled.

Yoshi smiled and kissed Pikachu on the cheek "Thank you, Pikachu" she said as she walked back inside, leaving a blushing Pikachu behind.

Guilmon was outside watching Fox and Krystal together putting their heads together.

"Will you be OK, if you made it to the finals?" asked Krystal "I mean… you are up against Mario, Link and Pikachu as well as Goku, Naruto and Guilmon in the finals?"

"Don't worry. With Luffy alongside me" Fox said "I think I may have a chance. And I would be doing it for you."

Krystal smiled and nuzzled him "Oh Fox, when did you get so nice when it comes to me?"

"Just the way I am" Fox replied.

Guilmon smirked and then turned to see Renamon walking towards him.

"So, you're not fighting huh?" asked Guilmon.

"I told you before." Renamon chuckled "I don't think I'm powerful than you or Goku. But do me a favour?"

"Sure" Guilmon smirked.

Renamon then hugged him "wherever I'm in danger, promise me you save me, OK?"

Guilmon smiled and hugged her back "I will."

Young Link and Anna meanwhile are back in their room, panting. Luffy saw them and walks to them.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you're out of breath? Been running?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy! You won't believe what we saw!" Anna gasped.

"Broly is here with Crocodile, Orochimaru and Impmon too!" Young Link gasped "Alongside Bowser, Andross, Ganondorf and Mewtwo!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy gasped "you mean they are here in this tournament?"

"Yes!"

"Right, let's keep it a secret till now. If they're gonna attack us in the finals, then I would know" Luffy said.

"OK" Anna and Young Link said.

So now the warriors went to sleep and the first round begins in the morning.

To be continued…

AN: Yeah, I know Digimon is not in the game, I just added it as well as Crocodile, Orochimaru, Impmon and Broly, but it's just a fanfic. Well, it look like the villains are up to something, but please tell m what you've think. See ya later.


	2. Authour's note and character description

Fact chapter: Character descriptions on the characters in JSS:

A/n: Sorry about this. Before we could go back to the story, you might want to know who is the characters in this story in Jump SuperStars. Well, here it is… we start off with my favourite character: Goku.

Goku: Goku is the hero of the popular series Dragon Ball Z. He is a Saiyan, son of Bardock, who is sent to Earth to destroy it but bumped his head on a log forgetting his mission. Now, he goes protecting the Earth and marrying Chi-Chi and gave birth to his new son, Gohan and had another son named Goten. Goku also gain a rival in Vegeta, and an arch enemy in Broly. On the Planet Namek, when his best friend Krillin was killed by Frieza, Goku became a Super Saiyan, and the goes SS2 and SS3. I will add SS4 as well, because he will in the new game: Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Another Road.

Naruto: Naruto is the hero of his own series, Naruto. He has the mark of the Nine-tailed fox after it was destroyed from destroying the village. He managed to become a member of Team 7. He has a crush on Hina or Sakura, and a rival in Sasuke. One day, Sasuke turned evil because of Orochimaru, and Naruto has to channel his fox powers to fight him, only to have lost. In this story, Naruto is the best friend of Goku and has Sakura as his girlfriend.

Guilmon: Guilmon is Takato's Digimon from Digimon Tamers. Guilmon was created by Takato, and he was always cheerful and not very bright. His favourite food is bread and peanut butter of course. When he returned from the Digital World, after the defeat of the D-Reaper, Guilmon, in this story, has become more mature and earned a girlfriend in Renamon, who was once his rival, and then became his lover.

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy is the hero of One Piece. When he was a boy he ate a cursed Gum-Gum fruit and now he was made out of rubber. After given a hat from his mentor, Shanks, Luffy goes to find his own crew, which is Nami, his navigator who loves money, Zolo, a pirate swordsman who once haunted pirates down, Ussop, who love to lie, Sanji, a great chief, but keeps falling in love, Chopper, a reindeer mutant but was gentle heart and a good doctor and Nico Robin.

Astro Boy: Astro Boy is the first Anime series ever released in Japan. He is a boy robot with a heart and he goes around saving the world alongside his friends. He didn't really appear in Jump Superstars like the Digimon characters but I added him in because he is the first character in the anime series.

Bobobo: Bobobo is a crazy hero from Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo. He can hear the voices of people hair. He also has long nose hair which he used for fighting. I didn't really like him much because he just too stupid, I mean haven't you seen the one where he get turned into a carrot and a cabbage. But I had to add him, just for a little laugh.

Yoh: Yoh is the hero of Shaman King. Yoh dreams of becoming a Shaman King, which he think of having a hamburger and has a ghost guardian named Amidamaru. He made friends with Morty and has a soon-to-become wife Anna. He has an evil twin brother named Zeke (Hao), which he defeated to stop him from taking over the world. Yoh is my 5th favourite character.

Sailor Moon: She is the heroine in the Sailor Moon series. Her real name is either Serena or Usagi. She became the guardian of earth with the moon's power. She has a huge crush on Darien and some fans (like myself) she also has a crush on Goku. Along with her friends she has to defeat the forces of evil.

Yugi: Everyone knows Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi is a boy who has a ancient Puzzle block, which held a powerful Pharaoh inside called Atem, I think that was his name or Yami Yugi. He has a big rival in Kaiba, who owns Kaiba Cooperation. His friends are Tristen, Joey and Tea. He also appear in the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh GX giving Jaden one of his own cards.

Ichigo: I don't really know this guy a lot but he is the hero of Bleach. He also can use a sword. He has the power of seeing Spirits. He meet Rukia in his own bedroom. Their resulting conversation is interrupted by the appearance of a hollow, an evil spirit. After Rukia is severely wounded during battle trying to protect Ichigo, she decides to transfer half of her powers to Ichigo, hoping to give him the opportunity to face the hollow on an equal footing. Ichigo unintentionally absorbs almost all of Rukia's powers during the attempt, allowing him to defeat the hollow with ease. Afterwards, Ichigo goes out to defeat the evil spirits.

If you would go to each of each series on Wikipedia, you might know more. Now I am going to give you the following villain descriptions.

Broly: Broly is The Legendary Super Saiyan in the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. He also appears in the 10th and 11th (his clone in the 11th). When he was a baby, he was sleeping next to Kakarot (Goku). And when Goku cried, which made Broly cry too. Since then, Broly has a strong hatred for Goku. Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, send his men to kill Broly and his father Paragus. But when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to escape because of Broly's powers. Broly, in the 8th movie, has a device on his head by his father, but when Goku appears, he get angry, breaks the device, transformed and goes on a rampage almost killing the Z-Fighters. After summoning their powers, Goku defeats Broly. He came back and almost killed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Videl. It was thanks to Goku that he and his sons defeated Broly by using a Kamehameha that send him hurtling in the sun. Now he returned in this story as the true mastermind to get rid of Goku.

Crocodile: A villian in One Piece. He was believed as a hero and sereve Vivi's father, but then he turned evil and ploted a plan by turning Alabasta into a desert. Crocodile can use the power of sand. The Straw Hat pirates goes against him, but they are no match for him. Crocodile want to know the secret of the kingdom, so he used the king to bring him to it. But then Luffy appeared for one final showdown. By breaking his hook, Luffy managed to defeat Crocodile. In this story, he has returned just to get revenge on Luffy.

Impmon: Impmon is the troublesome digimon in Digimon Tamers. He hate digimon with their tamers. He managed to digivolve in Bleezemon and goes on a rampage on the digimon tamers in the other worlds. It was not then Guilmon and Tamer bio-merged to Gallantmon to defeat him. Impmon then helped the tamers afterwards against the D-Reaper. In this story, thanks to Broly's tinkling, Impmon became evil and wants to defeat Guilmon more than ever.

Orochimaru: A main villain from Naruto. He destroys many villages, seeking strong ninjas to absorb. He then asked Sasuke to help him. Sasuke agrees and that cause Sasuke and Naruto to fight each other. After Orochimaru trains Sasuke. But in the far future, Sasuke will defeat him. In this story, Orochimaru had been defeated by Naruto in the JSS tournament. He joins the villains to kill him.

Well, that's all the character descriptions for today. Now next time, the next chapter begins.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: I know it's a little quick but I had to check the mistakes I had done. So I made a few mistakes so please don't blame me. I am trying my best. Anywhere, today the first match and it's Goku and Link against Marth and Vegeta, Falco and Bobobob and you know who they are up against. And we might see what Broly and the others meant by making them enter the finals. Please enjoy and review and please no flame.

Chapter 2: The first round:

The next morning, the tournament is about to start but the gang were having their breakfast. Link was sitting with Goku and was shocked but Goku was eating bowls and plates of food and he didn't get chubby. Link just had a cereal.

"So…" Link said "How is it that you eat much and your body stay exactly the same?"

"Well, we Saiyans bodies stay the same after we were born, so no matter how many time we eat, we never get fat because we always fight" Goku said with his mouth full.

"Oh I see…" Link said, stunned.

Vegeta and Marth were looking from another table. "Disgusting" Marth said.

"We make sure they lose in the first round" Vegeta said.

Naruto was enjoying his food as well and was making a fool of himself while eating his soup which made Mario laugh. Guilmon was with Pikachu eating bread. Guilmon now ate properly now as he shared his bread with Pikachu.

Luffy just ate silently. Usually he eats everything in one go, but he just eat slowly. Fox took notice of it.

"What's the matter, Luffy?" asked Fox "are you worried about the next match."

Luffy was worried what Crocodile was planning with Bowser, Broly and the others, so he decided to lie "Oh, no. I was wondering if I would defeat Naruto. I couldn't defeat Bobobo last time."

"Oh I see…" Fox said, curious.

After they done eating, they hurried off to the tournament. Goku, Link, Vegeta, Marth, Bobobo, Falco, Ice Climbers, Len, Ness and Astro Boy went backstage while the others took their seats.

"Oh man. This is so exciting!" Naruto said "I bet with Sasuke that if Goku and Link wins, he owes me lunch."

"Really?" asked DK.

"We'll see about that, and if Vegeta and Marth wins, Naruto would owe me some money" Sasuke said.

"Hey, Anna. What's the matter?" asked Yoh "Are you worried about fighting Mario and Naruto in the 3rd match?"

"No, Yoh. It's fine" Anna said, but she was worried just as Luffy and Young Link are.

Fox crosses his arms. He was hoping that Link would win. Mario and Pikachu were thinking the same.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer came on stage "The first round will begin. Here comes our contesters."

Bobobo and Falco came out first waving their arms in the air (well nose hair if you count Bobobo). Ice Climbers and Len came on next. Len just walked across while the Ice Climbers waved by jumping about. Ness and Astro Boy ran up to stage and cheered as they waved. Vegeta and Marth came up next, looking quite determined. Then the crowd cheered as Goku and Link came up waving and smirked as they saw Chi-Chi and Zelda in the crowd.

"OK, the first match will begin. Let the match begins!"

With a bang on the symbol, Goku and Vegeta leapt in the air, Link and Marth clashed swords, Len ducked under Bobobo's nose hair, Ice Climbers and Ness charged towards each other, Falco begins firing lasers at Astro Boy who kept dodging them. Astro Boy then charged and knocked Falco into the wall. Falco kicked him off and used Fire Falco to fly straight at Ice Climbers. Popo and Nana moved out of the way while Ness used his PSI power on Goku and Vegeta, who dodged. Link jumped on Marth's head and then jump off and slashed Falco in the back. Just then, a loud screeching sound almost blowing their ears off. It was Bobobo playing a bad record.

"WHAT ARE YOU'RE TRYING TO DO?! BLOW OUR HEADS OFF?!" Falco snapped.

"Now that I seemed to have everyone's attention" Bobobo said "I got a new form I like to show you."

"A new form huh, Bobobo?" Vegeta asked "It better not be anything stupid."

"What do you mean by 'not be anything stupid', Vegeta?" asked Ness.

"Heh. Let's see for yourself" Bobobo said as he pulled off his clothes with him wearing a pink ballerina dress. Most of the Anime fighters just stood there while the Smashers looked shocked. There was a moment of silent until Bobobo called "Come on! Take me on!"

The Jump Superstar fighters just stood there and goes "Err… yeah/sure/whatever/Ok" with not much enthusiasm.

"How come you dress up like a ballerina, Bobobo?" asked Popo.

"Hey! This costume is the best form I have…" Bobobo began before noticing the costume and covered it "Oh no! I'm wearing my pyjamas."

"THAT'S YOUR PYJAMAS?!" Link and Marth yells as the same time.

"Bobobo, we're wasting time here" Astro Boy said "Are we just gonna fool around or we're actually going to finish this?"

"If I was Bobobo" Len whispered to Goku "that I would do something else more stupid."

"Hold on!" Bobobo said as he got out his bag "my costume in here is much more better." Then he revealed he was wearing a red hat, shirt blue overalls, boots and a fake moustache. "That's better."

"A MARIO COSTUME?!" Link, Marth, Ice Climbers, Falco and Ness yells.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Mario yells angrily "NOW HE'S DRESSED JUST LIKE ME!!!"

"HE'S A LOONATIC, WHY ON EARTH WHOULD PAIR HIM WITH FALCO?!" Fox snapped.

"HOW DID THE JSS DEAL WITH THAT CLOWN?!" Pikachu yells.

"BOBOBO! NOT AGAIN!" Guilmon, Luffy and Naruto yells.

Goku, Vegeta, Astro Boy and Len just punched Bobobo upwards very crossly. "YOU IDIOT!" they yelled.

Then Bobobo flew out of the stadium and into the sky.

"Look like Bobobo is out" Falco said miserably.

"Sorry about that, Link" Goku said "Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo is a crazy character. He is always easy to defeat".

"That's OK" Link said "now can we get back to what we started?"

"OK!" They all agreed.

Then they got back to fighting (at last). Falco decided to take on Link as he zoomed to where he is. Marth saw him and slashed him aside. Len then goes to Marth but Link clashed his sword with Len's weapon. Goku dodged Astro Boy attack and then used Ka-O-Ken to knock Astro Boy off the scene. Astro Boy is knocked out. Vegeta then grabbed Ness and threw him into the air. He sent a KI blast that knocked out Ness.

"Look like Team Astro Boy and Ness are out" the announcer said.

The Ice Climbers froze Falco into an ice block then punching him outside the ring defeating him. Len saw a bomb and threw it. Link is an expert on bombs, so he took his own one and threw it at the bomb Len threw. There was a huge explosion so Len can't seen, only to get KO by Goku's KI Blast. Vegeta turned his attention to the Ice Climbers and charged at them. Popo and Nana kept firing ice attacks but Vegeta kept dodging them. Vegeta punched Nana so hard that she threw herself out of the arena.

Popo got very angry and then attacked Vegeta with his hammer. Goku took noticed off this and kicked Vegeta and Popo off each other. Marth then slashed Goku in the arm and Goku kicked him in the chest. Link then KOed Popo and then he, Goku, Marth and Vegeta stepped back to take a breather.

"It comes down to our two last teams".

Mario, Pikachu, Fox, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon clenched their fists together. Goku then turned Super Saiyan as well as Vegeta. Then they leapt up in the air. Link and Marth charged at each other and clashed their swords together.

"Heh. Just like old times, huh?" Link said smirking.

"This time, I will defeat you and claim the trophy!" Marth said.

But little did Marth and Vegeta knew that last night, Ganondorf and Crocodile has snuck in their rooms last night and put some devices on every challenger expect Link, Mario, Pikachu, Fox, Goku, Naruto, Guilmon and Luffy and then went away. Now in the dark skybox, Broly and Bowser were watching them fight. Goku and Vegeta just start bursting with each other and Marth and Link clashed swords with each other.

Broly smirked "Activate the devices now."

Bowser pushed a button on some controller. As soon as Marth ran up to attack Link again, there was an electrical shock that shocked Marth. Vegeta got shocked too in the air.

"W…WHAT?!" Link and Goku said together.

"Something's wrong with Marth and Vegeta" Pikachu said.

"How could they get shocked when they were about to attack" Yoshi gasped.

Vegeta fell down, hurt by the shock. Marth fell to his knees.

"W…What is going on?" asked Marth.

"My body. What's going on here?" asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what's the matter? I thought you want to finish this, what's happening to you?" asked Goku.

"How should I know, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped as he got up to his fist and held his hands up wide. "FINAL…"

Goku smirked and put his hands in a cup shape and put it on one side of his waist. "KA-ME-HA-ME…"

"FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he put his hands together and a huge yellow beam appeared.

"HAAA!" Goku yells as he fired the blue beam at the Final Flash. The beams struggled together and Goku and Vegeta held on to their attack.

Bowser smirked. "Again?"

Broly smirked "Again."

Bowser pressed it again. As Vegeta held on to his Final Flash, the electric shocks erupted again as he couldn't hold on. The Final Flash disappeared because Vegeta got hurt by the shocks as Goku's Kamehameha goes at him and hit Vegeta. After the smoke died down, Vegeta was lying down unconscious.

"What's going on here?" asked Goku.

Luffy, Anna and Young Link looked stern "So this is what they meant by letting Goku, Link and the others to the final round."

While Goku watches on confused, Marth gets up and charged at Link again. Link saw him coming and blocked his sword with his sword. But Bowser pressed the button again as Marth was shocked again. Link, who didn't want to be shock, spins him off. But in doing so, he has beaten Marth.

"Marth…" Link said sadly.

"GAME!" the announcer says "This game winner is… LINK AND GOKU!"

The crowd cheered, expect for Goku, Link, and the fighters who was confused at what is going on.

At the hospital wing, Link and Marth had a little talk.

"So what just happened there?" asked Link.

"I don't know" Marth said "we're fighting to win the cup until this happens."

"But how can you be shocked. Pikachu and Pichu are in the crowd, so they couldn't have done it." Link said.

"Search me. By the way, well fought by the way, Link" Marth said "even if that happens, you still win. Next time, a proper match up."

"Thanks Marth" Link smiled.

Goku is with Vegeta who is still in the bed. Vegeta was quite angry.

"What's the heck is going on here?!" Vegeta snapped "How is it that I keep getting these shocks."

"I don't know, Vegeta. But you need time to rest." Goku said "By the way, well fought. You tried your best. That what it counts."

"Humph" Vegeta said and then smirked "So you're entering the finals, huh? Well, I hope to see you lose your title then."

"We'll just see about that" Goku smirked back.

As the warriors rest up, Goku and Link were outside together.

"We made it" Link said "The final round. I hope to fight the 4 teams who won the other groups."

"There is one thing I am worried about…" Goku said "where did Marth and Vegeta get those electrical shocks.

"I don't know, Goku. But somehow, we haven't been affected" Link said and then he smiled at him "By the way, it's great to have a partner like you."

Goku smiled back "Thanks. And you did good too, Link. Be glad of that. Soon we'll be fighting in the finals."

"Yeah!"

But in the shadows, Ganondorf was watching Goku and Link talking.

"Not if me and Master Broly has anything to say about it" He smirked.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so that's chapter is down. Next we see Guilmon and Pikachu fight. I will be taking a while so be patient please. In the mean time, please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so you know what happened in the last chapter. Now the next chapter begins. If you're a fan of Guilmon and Pikachu, you will love this chapter. Please read and review and please no flames.

Chapter 3: Second round: More confusion:

Last time, Goku and Link won and they were totally confused because of the shocking effects that happened to Marth and Vegeta. The next round is about to begin. Pikachu was training outside with Guilmon watching.

"You know we'll be against Sasuke and Pichu in the tournament?" asked Guilmon.

"I know!" Pikachu smiled "but it doesn't mean I won't let Yoshi down."

"That's the spirit" Guilmon said "So let's get it over with!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to tell you. You lose" Naruto said to Sasuke as they walked down the corridor of the stadium.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said "And I don't think you can be the judge."

"But didn't you see what happened to Marth and Vegeta?" asked Naruto "the same thing could happen to you."

"It's probably the stage effect, so it doesn't make a difference. Stay out of this clown" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"I think it's more than the stage effect" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Link and Goku get down to some serious thinking.

"I know we won, but something doesn't feel right" Goku said.

"Yeah, how can Marth and Vegeta get shocked while we didn't even touch them" Link said.

"Hey, guys!" Mario called waving his hand "You're coming to the stadium? The match would start in 1 hour!"

"OK!" They all said and ran down to the stadium.

Fox was talking to Falco. "I know you lost, but it's life. Besides, it was probably Bobobo's fault that he is so crazy" Fox said.

"I know… but you better not lose either" Falco smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want to disappoint Krystal" Fox smirked.

Luffy, in the meantime, was with Anna and Young Link.

"Look at this" Anna said, holding a ring device. "That what made Vegeta and Marth lost. It's called an element ring. I guessing that Broly and the others put this on all of us, apart from Goku, Link and probably Pikachu, Guilmon, Mario, Luffy, Fox and Naruto, to make us all lose the fight so they can advance to the finals."

"But what is their plan? And where did they put the devices?" asked Young Link.

"I don't know" Anna said "but I'm worried about Yoh, if he has a device on him."

Luffy looked at the clock. "OH MY GOSH! We're gonna be late for the next match. Let's go and cheer them on."

The other agreed and ran out.

At the stadium, everyone took their seats. Goku and Link sat with Fox and Luffy and Mario and Naruto. Then the announcer came on stage.

"Welcome back and now we moved on to group b!" the announcer said. "And the contesters are entering, right about now."

Donkey Kong and Nami entered first. Nami smiled at Luffy. He did came after all. She would try her best, for him. Peach and Sakura came up next. Mario and Naruto smiled hoping that they would win. Jigglypuff and Veemon walked up next. Veemon was confident on defeating Guilmon. He didn't have a chance to fight him because Agumon kept defeating him. Sasuke and Pichu came up next. Pichu waved to the crowd. Sasuke just remained silent. When Guilmon and Pikachu came up, the crowd cheered.

"Come on, Guilmon!" Renamon cheered.

"You can do it!" Yoshi cheered.

Guilmon and Pikachu heard them and blushed. Link and Fox smirked. They knew Pikachu was well prepared for this.

"Ready?" The announcer called as the fighters got into their fighting positions. "GO!"

Sasuke then charged at Guilmon and threw a knife. But Guilmon dodged the knife by an inch. Pikachu jumped and send lighting at Veemon which shocked him. Veemon got up and used Vee-Headbutt at Pikachu but he used Skull Bash and connect at each other full blast. Pichu used electric shocks at Sakura but she dodged it. Peach appeared behind Pichu and whacked him with her golf club.

"Ouch" Mario said "That's gotta hurt."

Jigglypuff rolled around the arena trying to attack Nami. She used her weather staff and blocked the attack. DK ran up to Sasuke and punched him. But Sasuke grabbed his arm and then punched him in the stomach which send him flying.

"Man!" Agumon said "Sasuke means business."

In the shadows, Mewtwo and Impmon was watching. Impmon has got the controller.

"Not if we had anything to say about it" Mewtwo smirked.

Impmon smirked and pressed the button. Sasuke, who ran up to attack Guilmon, was about to attack when he was covered by ice. Guilmon turned around and was shocked.

"What?" Guilmon asked.

Everyone was shocked too.

"Ice?" Fox said "First Vegeta and Marth got electrical shocks and now Sasuke got cold and turned to ice? What is going on here?"

Guilmon, who was confused, knew he has to continued. He grabbed Sasuke and threw him out of the stage KO'd him. Pikachu was confused at the same time and so did the other fighters but they continued. DK ran up to Pikachu again but then Impmon pressed it again. DK also turned to a block of ice.

"What the…?" Pikachu gasped.

"Something is very wrong here" the announcer said.

"Not again…" Luffy sighed.

Pikachu pushed the frozen DK along the smooth path and then kicked him out of the arena. Nami ran up to Sakura and she dodged and blocked it with her knife. Jigglypuff ran up to attack it but Pikachu appeared and knocked in the air. Jigglypuff fell out of the arena. Peach ran up to attack Guilmon but again with the button and Peach was frozen again.

"PEACH!" Mario gasped.

"This is insane" Link said "why would Sasuke, DK and Peach turned to ice?"

"Search me" Naruto said.

Guilmon look quite as confused as the others are. "Forgive me." He said and then used his tail to knocked Peach out of the arena. Pichu used Skull Bash and knocked Nami into a wall. Nami got up and was about to use the weather rod until Pikachu used Thunder and knocking her out of the window.

"Nami lost" Zolo said.

"NAMI!" Luffy called.

"This is all wrong" Pikachu said to Guilmon "what is going on?"

"I don't know" Guilmon said.

Sakura then ran up attack Pichu. Pichu was about to attack when… can you guess?

"Last time on both of them" Impmon said as he pressed the button.

"SAKURA!" Naruto gasped as she and Pichu were frozen.

Guilmon and Pikachu were shocked. But they had to win. They charged at them and then knocked them out.

"Sakura and Pichu are out. This game winner is… Pikachu and Guilmon!" The announcer said.

"Hey, Mr. Announcer" Guilmon called to the announcer "what is going on here?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know to be honest" The announcer said "This never happened before."

"First it's Vegeta and Marth and now the rest in group b?" asked Goku.

"But this tournament is insane" Pikachu said "why did they let us, Goku and Link win?"

Mewtwo and Impmon smirked and walked away.

"I don't know" the announcer said.

As everyone got into an uproar of confusion, the warriors went back to the lobby. The warriors who were frozen was in chairs, with their feet in hot water and got very bad colds.

"What is happening to us?" asked DK.

"We don't know" Kakashi said "This never happened before."

"Sakura, are you're ok?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Achoo. I'm OK, Naruto. But this is too confusing" Sakura said.

"Achoo. I'm so cold" Pichu said.

"Well" Luffy said "the doctor said you'd be fine by tomorrow."

"Luffy, is there something that you, Anna and Young Link like to share with us?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, you guys had been quiet since the first round" Gohan said.

"No" Young Link lied "we don't."

"OK. I thought you might know" Astro Boy said.

"But will this happen again if we faced in the last groups?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know" Roy said "but what's been going on here?"

"If only there was a clue. I never get a chance to attack Guilmon" Veemon snapped.

"Give a break, Veemon!" Vegeta and Sasuke said angrily.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was outside. He was half happy that he and Guilmon won, but confusion on what was going on here. Yoshi took notice of it and she and Kirby walked up to him.

"Pikachu… are you're alright?" asked Yoshi.

"You seemed down" Kirby said "Are you worried about fighting Link and Goku in the finals?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that" Pikachu said "it's the causes that happened. First it's Vegeta and Marth and now, Sasuke, Peach, Sakura, Pichu and DK? There must be a clue".

Yoshi then hugged Pikachu from behind. "It will be OK. I promise."

Pikachu nodded and looked in the sky. Kirby just smiled and stood next to them.

"Well done, Guilmon" Agumon said in the garden with Guilmon and Renamon "You made it to the finals. I hope I'll join you."

But Guilmon remained silent.

"Guilmon, what's the matter? Is it what happened just then?" asked Renamon.

"Yeah. That. I got a feeling like there someone trying to make us win" Guilmon said "All I wanted is to fight in a proper tournament."

Renamon nodded "We know, Guilmon. But I'm sure it won't happen again" she said as she hugged him "I wouldn't think of what would happen to you."

Guilmon smiled and so did Agumon. They looked up in the sky.

Meanwhile, Goku and Link met up with Mario and Naruto. They were by the balcony.

"Too confusing these days" Mario said "I'm glad that Peach will be alright. I wouldn't want her to be in danger by any way."

"Yeah we know" Link said "I couldn't bear to think what would happen to Zelda."

Naruto smiled "I know Sakura will be OK. She's strong. But me and Mario will be fighting next. Wish us luck."

Goku smiled and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder "You do great, Naruto. Just do your best."

In the shadows, Bowser, Orochimaru and Ganondorf were listening.

"So Naruto and Mario will be fighting next" Orochimaru said.

"That would be the best time to do what we planned. Phase one will be complete soon. Soon we been going to phase two." Ganondorf said.

"Yes Ganondorf and after we get rid of them in the finals, we will rule this world and the next!" Bowser said loudly.

"Shut up, Bowser! I think that Saiyan and that ninja heard us" Ganondorf whispered. And they quickly ran off because they thought Goku and Naruto heard them talking.

"What is it?" asked Mario.

"I thought I heard a voice" Naruto said.

"And we thought we heard it over there" Goku said.

"Well, we can't let that worry about that now" Link said.

Then the gang went back inside to help their loved ones and their friends, which was a close call for Bowser, Orochimaru and Ganondorf, who were hiding and smirking evilly at the same time.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, I will be doing the next chapter for Bandicoot Hearts and then I'll come back for this story and try to finish it. Next match will feature Mario and Naruto fighting more characters in group c. Please wait and please tell me what you've think.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Back again. Sorry for the late update. I just have to finish the next chapter for Bandicoot Hearts. Now, we're back and this is the 3rd round. I promised someone that after the 4 round, I made do a romantic chapter featuring the couples I have chosen. Anywhere, please enjoy this chapter and please don't flame and review.

Chapter 4: The 3rd round: What, again?

Mario and Naruto had treated Peach and Sakura well and had managed to get them to be well again. Now they are outside talking.

"Sorry that you girls has to lose" Mario said.

"It's OK, Mario. At least we don't get to fight you in the finals" Peach smiled "but please win it for me and Sakura."

"Sure we will" Naruto said "So far, Goku, Link, Pikachu and Guilmon made it to the finals. So we should as well. After all, we hate to lose."

"That's like you, Naruto" Sakura smiled.

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Goku were talking by the pond.

"This is all too confusing" Goku said "as if someone is actually wanting us to win."

"Yeah" Guilmon said "but who? Hey, Goku. Shouldn't we be meeting Pikachu and Link at the tournament entrance?"

"Whoops. Yes you're right. Let's go."

In the dining room, Link and Pikachu were thinking the same line as Goku and Guilmon. Zelda and Yoshi looked at them worriedly.

"Pikachu, please don't be sad" Yoshi said "I don't really like it when you're sad."

"Link, I know the tournament's too confusing but that's fine" Zelda said "we just have to get along with it."

Link looked up "Yeah… but we were also confused on why it didn't happen to us".

Pikachu looked at the clock. "It's almost time. We have to go." They all got up and went to the stadium.

Meanwhile, Samus was talking to Yugi, Sailor Moon and Trunks.

"Do you have the funniest thing that in this tournament someone or something is watching us?" Samus said "It doesn't feel right."

"I know what you've mean, Samus" Yugi said "Most of the warriors got attacked while Link and the others didn't do anything."

"Even Anna, Young Link and Luffy seemed weird" Sailor Moon said "it's like they were hiding something."

Trunks looked at the clock. "Hey, I don't want to spoil this talk, but it's time for the next match. We have to go!"

They all nodded and rushed to the arena.

At the tournament stands, most of the characters sat down. It was a long wait. In backstage, Kakashi, Game and Watch, Young Link, Anna, Roy, Yoh, Kirby and Ichigo were waiting. Then Naruto and Mario ran in.

"You're almost late" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Sorry, but you know me and food" Naruto chuckled.

"And you know me and pasta" Mario also chuckled.

"Right…" Yoh said "well, may we all try our best. But you know I might win. Heh, heh, heh."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo snorted.

"We'll just see about that" Roy said.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, and now the third round will begin!" The announcer said.

As the team all came out, they get into their fighting stances.

"What will happen this time?" asked Link.

"Mm-hm" the others agreed as they nodded.

Mario and Kirby were smirking at each other, finally been able to settle the score on who is better.

"READY?" The announcer said "GO!"

Mario leapt in the air and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi knocked him back, but Mario grabbed his hand. Roy ran up to Kirby, but Kirby dodged and then sucked him in. He spat him out knocking over Naruto. But it wasn't actually Naruto, it was a log. Kirby and Roy looked confused and looked up to see 5 Narutos jumped at them and kicked Kirby to Roy. Young Link leapt from Game and Watch and fire some flaming arrows. Game and Watch collected them with his bucket. Anna and Ichigo goes at it as Ichigo swished his sword which almost slashing Anna. Yoh protected her by blocked Ichigo's sword with his sword. Roy got up and then grabbed Kirby and threw him, knocking Mario and Kakashi down.

"Wow!" Vegeta said "This match is getting interesting."

But in the shadows, Orochimaru and Bowser were watching.

"So what do you think these devices will do next? We have lighting and ice" Orochimaru said.

"Hmm… I don't know" Bowser said and he smirked "I know. Let ask the controller." He pressed the button.

As Roy ran up to finish off Mario, he screamed.

"My leg! It's on fire!" Roy screamed.

"What?" asked Mario.

Sure enough, Roy's leg is on fire.

"WHAT THE…?" Everyone gasped.

"First thunder and ice and now fire?" asked Renamon.

Mario then saw his chance and punched Roy 3 times before grabbing him and throwing out the stage.

"ROY!" Yoh called.

"My leg. It was on fire a moment ago" Roy said as he looked at his leg.

"That's too strange" Ichigo said.

The warriors ignored the confusion and continued fighting. Naruto was about to attack Game and Watch but Bowser pressed the button causing Game and Watch's arm on fire. Naruto confused at this, knocks him out. Kakashi goes in and attacked Kirby. Kirby swallowed him and transformed using Kakashi's hair and mask. Kakashi got cross at this and moved in for an attack but Kirby leapt out of the way and saw Mario. He grinned and charged towards it. But Bowser pressed the button again causing Kirby's head on fire.

"OW!" Kirby said and tried to roll it off.

Mario looked down confused and said "I didn't even use my fireballs. What is going on here?"

"We would like to know too" Luigi called to Mario.

Mario sighed "I'm-a sorry, Kirby" and he kicked him in the air sending him out of the ring KO-ing him.

Naruto and Kakashi goes off in the air. Naruto cloned himself into 50 and attacked. Kakashi was about to launch his ultimate attack until Bowser pressed the button again and Kakashi had fire on his arm. Naruto kicked him sending him out. As Kakashi was outside the ring, Naruto just stood there looking confused.

"Why is everyone getting fire on themselves?" asked Pikachu, "It's like someone is making them set themselves on fire."

"NARUTO!" Mario called "WATCH OUT!"

Naruto managed to move out of the way just in time as Ichigo attacked. He has just Ko'd Anna by sending her out of the ring. Yoh was knocked out too by Young Link and he just helping her out. Naruto sat on Ichigo's sword, taunting him. Ichigo snarled and Naruto got off before Ichigo attacked again. Young Link ran up to attack Mario but Bowser pressed it again and Young Link's hand was on fire.

"Argh!" Young Link cried as he fell to one knee.

"YOUNG LINK!" Zelda gasped.

"Young Link, are you're alright?" asked Mario.

"My hand…" Young Link said as his hand was still on fire.

Mario just stood there, shocked.

"MARIO! WATCH OUT!" Naruto cried as Ichigo ran towards Mario, but Mario leapt up and Young Link was knocked off the arena by Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Guilmon called "Don't attack any more! You will have the same effect as Young Link and the others!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ichigo snarled and ran towards an confused Mario and Naruto.

"Sorry carrot head" Orochimaru smirked "You lose."

Bowser pressed it again and Ichigo felt pain as fire was shown on his leg.

"D…DARN!" Ichigo cursed.

Naruto sighed "I am so sorry, Ichigo." He then kicked Ichigo so hard that he fell out of the arena.

"GAME SET!" The announcer said "This game winner is… MARIO AND NARUTO!"

The crowd cheered. Peach and Sakura sobbed because their lovers had won. Mario and Naruto however, fell to their knees, very confused.

Back at the lobby, the opponents who was just set on fire was healing lovely thanks to Dr. Mario's treatment.

"So first their lighting" Trunks said.

"And then it's ice" Veemon said.

"And now fire?" Marth pondered.

"Anna, are you alright?" asked Yoh.

"I'm fine. Thanks Yoh."

"Young Link, you really had us worried" Link said "Sorry you lost."

"It's ok, big me" Young Link said.

"But what is going on here?" asked Falco.

Meanwhile, Mario and Naruto were outside, trying to get something out of their heads. Goku and Pikachu watched. Then Sakura and Peach came in.

"I'm so glad you won" Sakura said "but what is the matter?"

"It just the tournament is too confusing" Naruto said "Many of our friends are losing by these attacks and then we, Goku, Link, Guilmon and Pikachu take all the victory. It's like this tournament is a trap."

"A trap?" asked Peach.

Goku and Pikachu caught onto this and listened.

"Yeah, a trap" Mario said "like there is someone out there trying to make us win."

Sakura and Peach smiled and hugged them. "You're imagining things" Sakura said "remember, we kicked our villains out of Jump Superstars."

"And we defeated ours in Super Smash Bros Melee" Peach said "so come on. Don't be sad. You're in the finals alongside Link and the others."

Mario then smirked "Yeah, you're right. Link can't have his title forever."

Naruto smirked "Yeah. I don't think Goku will be keeping the title forever."

Sakura and Peach smiled and kissed them on the cheek. As they gazed upon the stars, Goku smirked and so did Pikachu.

"So you're not scared about losing your title?" asked Pikachu.

"No. But it won't mean I won't hold back" Goku said.

"That's the spirit and be careful, because me and Guilmon may take the title from under your feet" Pikachu smirked.

Goku smiled at his young friend "Yeah well Link and I will make sure that you don't."

They laughed and watched the 4 in silent.

Fox and Luffy were talking alone.

"Hey, Luffy. Is something the matter?" asked Fox "You seemed quite all the time. Usually you're loud and…"

"Oh it's nothing, Fox. I am calm" Luffy said and he decided to change the topic "Are you ready, because we will wipe out the contesters and enter the finals."

"Yeah and we will take the title from Goku and Link for sure!" Fox said "let's do this for Nami and Krystal!"

"Yeah!"

They didn't see Andross and Crocodile hiding in the shadows listening to them.

"They WON'T be a final" Crocodile smirked.

"Not after we're through with you and your little friends" Andross cackled.

They went away into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Ganondorf were standing before Broly and Orochimaru.

"Sir" Bowser said "we managed to get Kakarot, the boy, the dinosaur, the mouse, that plumber and that ninja boy in the finals".

"Now we just get that fox and straw hat to win and then we proceed in phrase two, capture their loved ones" Ganondorf said.

"Good, good." Broly said "and make sure nothing goes wrong! If we were found out, then we failed and I am blaming this on all of you! GOT IT!"

"Yes sir!" Ganondorf and Bowser saluted and walks away.

"Hmhmhm. It appears everything is according to plan" Crocodile.

"Yes, Crocodile and after we got rid of Kakarot and our enemies, we will crush the remaining fighters and conquer the world!" Broly cackled "And no one will interfere including that would happened to their loved ones. UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

They laughed evilly. In the shadows, Pichu and Luigi, who were listening, gasped and ran.

"So they ARE here!" Pichu cried "they are doing this to the others."

"We gotta tell Luffy and the others tomorrow before it's too late!" Luigi said.

Luigi and Pichu kept running back to their rooms.

To be continued…

A/N: Now Luigi and Pichu knows, huh? Hopefully I will let Anna and the others reveal the villain's plans soon in the next chapter (and not the winners, afraid). Anywhere, please tell tell me what you think and I'll try to update the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, so this will be the last group battle chapter before we go on for the big showdown. Had nothing to say here, but I will be doing the romantic chapter next. Please enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 5: The last group battle

Last chapter, Luigi and Pichu had found out who is behind all of this and tried to find the others in the next morning. They spotted Luffy, Yoh, Roy, Anna and Young Link walking down the corridors.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Luigi cried as they ran up to them.

"What is it?" asked Yoh.

"We know who did it! We know who is behind all of this!" Pichu cried.

Young Link and Anna sighed and turned to Yoh and Roy. "Yoh, Roy, can you keep this a secret after the next match?"

"Sure thing" Roy said.

The 7 got into a huddle in the corner and told Yoh and Roy what happened.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING?!" Yoh gasped.

"THEY ARE HERE, IN THIS TOURNAMENT?!" Roy gasped.

"Yes… and they are trying to get their enemies to the finals so they could continue with their evil plans" Young Link said.

"This is adsorb!" Luigi roared "we should stop them before we made it to the final!"

"No!" Luffy said "then we could get found out and get captured before the match even begins."

"Speaking of match, Luffy" Roy said "you and Luigi should get going. The next round will start in 3 hours."

"Oh yeah" Luffy said "I've got to meet Fox by then. Come on Luigi!"

Luigi nodded and ran off. Luffy met up with Fox by the dining room with Krystal and Nami.

"Sorry I am late, Fox" Luffy said "so are you ready for the next match?"

"Sure am, but remember, we are fighting Zelda, Samus and Yoshi." Fox said "so we have to give it everything we got!"

"Be careful out there, Fox" Krystal said.

"You too, Luffy" Nami said.

"We will" Luffy and Fox said.

Goku and Naruto and Mario and Link were eating their breakfast (well, 2,000 plates if you count Goku and Naruto eating too much). Pikachu gave Yoshi a hug.

"Don't worry Yoshi" Pikachu said "even if you lose, I will still be proud of you."

"Thank you, Pikachu" Yoshi smiled.

Ichigo and Yugi saw Yoh look quite worried and decided not to ask him. Zelda and Krystal were outside talking.

"So Krystal, are you rooting for Fox on?" asked Zelda.

"Sure I am. I just hope he wins" Krystal said.

"I'm sure he will, not after all the strange things which are happening during the tournament" Zelda said. She then smirked "and I bet Link will beat him in the finals."

"Oh we just see about that" Krystal smirked.

Trunks was busy polishing his sword as Gohan watched.

Meanwhile, the intercom called out the last pairings to the stadium as the last battle in group d will begin. Fox kissed Krystal on the cheek and left. Luffy winked at Nami and left. Mario high-five Luigi as he left. Guilmon wished Agumon good luck and Goku gave Luffy and Trunks a thumbs up. Link wished Samus luck and Zelda a good luck kiss on the cheek. Marth looked to Roy, who looked worried.

"What's up, Roy?" he asked his companion "you looked worried".

Roy looked up and said "Oh nothing. I just upset about losing that all."

Marth smirked and then turned to the arena as everyone else got to the stands and took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today the final battle of the group will begin. May the contesters please come out!"

Samus and Yugi came out first and waved, and then it was Agumon and Yoshi, Luigi and Trunks, Zelda and Sailor Moon and finally Fox and Luffy. The crowd cheered as they came up.

"Come on Fox!" Krystal called.

"You can do it, Luffy!" Nami called.

"Give all it a clean match OK?" Chi-Chi called.

"Give it everything you got!" Goku called.

"Yeah, we want to see you in the finals" Naruto called.

"Come on Zelda, come on everyone" Link called.

"Give it all you got, Yoshi!" Pikachu called.

"Do your best Luigi and everyone!" Mario called.

"Ready?" called the announcer as the fighters got into their fighting positions "GO!"

Fox started the fight by goes into lighting speed and knocked Samus and Luigi over. Luigi got up and powered himself charged and fired himself towards Fox. Luffy got in the way and used Gum gum Balloon to bounce Luigi back into Sailor Moon. Zelda then transformed into Sheik and threw some knifes at Trunks, but Trunks turned into a super saiyan and blocked them off with his sword. Agumon then fire a Pepper Breath and hit Yoshi. Yoshi got up and stuck out her tongue and turned Agumon into an egg. Agumon burst out of it and attacked again but Yoshi ducked. Yugi then summoned Dark Magician and used it to attack Luffy. Fox pushed Luffy out the way and took the hit himself and crashed into the wall of the arena.

"FOX!" Krystal and Falco gasped.

Fox got up from the rubble. "Heh, heh. Wow. That was tough, Yugi."

Luffy got very cross. "OK, Dark Magician! You asked for it!" He then stretched his arms and then send them towards Dark Magician destroying it.

"You're good as always, Luffy" Yugi smirked.

Yoshi got into her egg and rolled around knocking Yugi, Agumon and Trunks off the ground. Trunks got up from mid-air and fired a Finishing Blaster. Yoshi got hit but she got up again. Fox got out of his rubble and ran towards Samus. Samus fired a missile but Fox used a shield on himself to protect himself.

"Wow!" Jigglypuff said "Now that what I call a shield breaker!"

"No it isn't. You mean missile stopper" Pikachu reminded her.

"Oh… yeah…"

In the dark area, Andross and Crocodile watched as the warriors continued fighting.

"Right!" Andross said "you know what to do".

"With pleasure" Crocodile said as he pressed the same controller's button.

As Yoshi ran up to attack Luffy, her feet got stuck because a sand hand appeared and grabbed her feet.

"What?" Yoshi gasped as she tried to break free but she couldn't.

"What is this?" Fox gasped.

"A hand made out of sand?" Samus said.

Luffy turned around and then said "forgive me, Pikachu!" and then knocked Yoshi out of the ring. Pikachu remained silent but we can tell he was quite upset. Link saw this and patted him.

"Hey it's OK" Link said.

"It's OK. At least she tried" Pikachu said smiling "but where did that sand hand come from?"

"I dunno."

Sheik goes up to attack Fox but Crocodile pressed the switch again and his legs got stuck again. Fox closed his eyes in pity and kicked him out of the ring again transforming her back to Zelda. Link sighed. She lost but he was glad. He didn't want to hurt her. Samus then rolled into a ball and knocked Yugi into the air. Yugi got up and then used one of his legendary God monsters, Obliex the Tormentor. Samus couldn't dodge the attack and got hit and knocked out of the ring knocked out. Agumon saw this would be a problem but he has a plan. He warp-digivolve into his mega-form, Wargreymon and then used Terra Force to destroy Obliex and then knocked Yugi out of the ring. Trunks smirked as he faced Wargreymon. He could be a interesting opponent. Luigi then turned his attention to Luffy. He send out fireballs at the pirate, but Luffy dodged them all. Sailor Moon then appeared behind Luigi and whacked him on the head with her staff. Luffy smirked and then used Gum Gum Rocket and knocked Luigi out of the arena.

"Luigi! Are you alright?" asked Mario.

"I'm OK" Luigi said "but I lost, but that fine."

As Wargreymon and Trunks clashed, Fox decide to use fire fox to take them down. That is when Crocodile pressed the button and giant hands flew past Fox and grabbed Trunks and Wargreymon by the foot. Feeling sorry for this, Fox knocked them and send them out of the window. Wargreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon. Sailor Moon is the only last opponent left. She then call the power of the moon to end this.

"Oh no she don't" Crocodile smirked as he pressed the button once more.

Sailor Moon was trapped again. Fox and Luffy just stared, very confused.

"What? Again?" Fox gasped.

"What is going on here?" asked Vegeta.

But Luffy remained silent. He knew who did this, but rather not say. Rather he just pushed Sailor Moon out of the arena.

"GAME!" The announcer called "This game winner is… FOX AND LUFFY!"

Krystal and Nami cheered while tears poured into their eyes. But Fox and Luffy remained silent. Mario, Naruto, Link, Goku, Pikachu and Guilmon did the same. This took notice by Peach, Sakura, Chi-Chi, Renamon, Krystal, Nami and Zelda and Yoshi (who just walking to backstage when they saw them.)

As the other fighters rested after that match, everyone (expect the winners of the previous matches and Fox and Luffy and their lovers who just gone off to find them) had a meeting.

"This tournament is confusing" Trunks said "first we get lighting, then ice, then fire and now sand hands."

"I know. It's far too confusing" Kirby said "I think this tournament is out of hand."

"Or maybe it's a trap" Sasuke said "I think it is for the winners like Goku, Link, Guilmon, Pikachu, Mario, Naruto and Fox and Luffy."

Young Link, Anna, Luigi, Yoh, Roy and Pichu remained silent.

"Hey you guys, what is the matter with you?" asked Zolo.

"There is something troubling you?" asked Agumon.

The silent ones know it is time to tell the truth.

"Sasuke is right" Young Link said "this tournament is a trap."

"A trap?" asked Yugi.

"Set up by who?" asked Falco.

"By…" Yoh began and then he gulped and replied "Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Broly, Orochimaru, Impmon and Crocodile."

This shocks the whole fighters in fear and shock.

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

"Take a look on your legs." Luigi said.

They all looked at their legs to find the devices on their legs. They all gasped and took them off.

"BROLY! HOW DARE HE INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHT WITH KAKAROT!" Vegeta snarled.

"So this is all THEIR doing!" Donkey Kong snarled.

"Guys. They have a plan you know" Pichu said.

They all turned to them.

"You see, after we kicked them out, our guesses that our enemies still burn for revenge and world domination" Anna said "so after that we would enter this tournament, they sneak in and put these devices on our legs apart from their enemies. Then when the matches came, they do terrible element attacks to stop us from attacking."

"So they cheated!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"They didn't really cheat" Luigi said "my guess that they WANT Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Goku, Guilmon, Naruto and Luffy enter the final round. I all know but they did have a phrase 2 containing their lovers."

"What does Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Yoshi, Chi-Chi, Renamon, Nami and Sakura have to do with them?" asked Len.

"My guess… they were gonna use them as bait to lure the others into their trap" Anna said.

Everyone was in horror. They didn't want Mario, Goku or the others falling into the villains' trap.

"Unless we tell them just before the final round, we might have a chance to stop them" Yoh said.

"We can tell them next morning" said Samus. "I bet there were enjoying their moments with their lovers as we speak."

They all agreed and went off to get a long sleep.

To be continued…

A/N: So now EVERYONE knows, expect from the winners and their lovers. I will do the romantic chapter next before we move on to the kidnapping and the final battle. So please wait and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Like I promised, before the final battle, I made this romantic fic. Anyway, last time, the heroes won the other rounds and moving onto the finals, unaware of the villians. Now they were feeling guilty and now their lovers will try and cheer them up. Please enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 6: Romance and the kidnapping:

Mario and Link were sitting by the pond completely confused and upset. Sure, they won and made it to the finals, but was it really worth it. They only won because of some weird side effects which are happening to their friends and rivals. Peach and Zelda found them and walked up to them. Mario and Link noticed them and looked at them.

"Mario, what is the matter? Aren't you happy you won?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, but we also felt guilty like we just won on purpose" Mario said. "I mean, those strange side effects. It couldn't all happen by random."

"We felt like we were guilty for all of this" Link said. "And we felt like we let you down."

Zelda then hugged Link. "No, Link. None of this is all your fault. Just because there are some side effects which happened to the others, that doesn't make it your fault."

"Yes, we are not mad at you for that" Peach said "Mario, the first day I met you, I never you could never be an evil type. You kept protecting me from Bowser and I thank you for it. But I will always love you." Mario smiled at this and put his hand on her hand.

"Thank you Peach" Mario said "I feel a lot better now." Peach smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Peach is right, Link" Zelda said "if it wasn't for you, we all would be under Ganondorf's rule. And when I first saw you, I know… that you are the only one for me. Marth keeps following me around, I know, but I always love you, Link."

Link smiled and hugged Zelda. "Thanks Zelda. I am more than concerned now."

Zelda smiled and kissed him on the lips. Link kissed back. It seemed that Mario and Peach are doing the same. After they break away, Peach said "you two give it all you got in the finals".

"Yes, I wanted to see you two and Goku and Naruto give it everything you got" Zelda said.

Link and Mario smirked at each other. "Don't worry" Link said "we will."

Meanwhile, on the beach, Fox and Pikachu were sitting on the sand confused and unhappy. Like Link and Mario before them, they were also felt guilty about having their friends defeated by some weird side effects. Krystal and Yoshi walked quietly before them and sat next to their lovers causing them to look at them a little.

"Fox, what is the matter?" Krystal asked "Me and Yoshi looked everywhere for you."

"Why did you run off?" asked Yoshi.

"It's because we felt guilty because of what happened in the other matches" Fox said "sure we won, but did we win because of these side effects. I think that may be cheating."

"I mean, how come we win while we didn't get it all our best. We let you down" Pikachu sighed.

"Don't say that, Pikachu" Yoshi said "you haven't letting us down. But I know you're not mean. The first day I met you is when you protected me when Mewtwo tried to kill me. And what is why I never stop loving you."

Pikachu smiled and kissed Yoshi causing her to blush. "Thank you Yoshi. I am not feeling guilty anymore."

Yoshi smiled and then kissed Pikachu on the lips causing him to be surprised but he kissed her back.

"See? Yoshi is right Fox" Krystal said "None of us knows that was going to happen. But you haven't betray me, not once. You saved me from my prison back on Dinosaur Planet remember? And since that, I know I have fallen in love with you and always."

Fox smiled and hugged Krystal. "Thanks Krystal. And I know, that I will always be in love with you."

Krystal smiled and she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as he did back. After a while, the 4 lovers broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Then Yoshi said "You will do you best in the finals, OK, Pikachu?"

"Fox, we know you will give it all you got. You and Luffy and Guilmon" Krystal smiled.

Fox and Pikachu smirked at each other "Don't worry. We will give it everything we got."

By the balcony of the mansion, Goku and Guilmon were looking out in the view. They were feeling depressed as well. Chi-Chi and Renamon looked at them, looking worried. Usually, Goku and Guilmon are always in a cheerful mood, but why not now? They decided to go and confront them. Goku and Guilmon looked at them and looked away.

"Goku, why are you so unhappy? Usually you always a cheerful man I know, what is the matter?" asked Chi-Chi "Me and Renamon were worried about you."

"It's the tournament" Goku sighed "it is great that we won, but… we haven't got into a proper fight because of those side effects. It like this tournament is just made for us. But I feel guilty about it."

"He's right. I feel the same way too" Guilmon said "I mean… look at us. I didn't get hit by Veemon even once. Sigh Sorry, girls, but we are like traitors in this tournament." That is before he got slapped by Renamon.

"Guilmon! Don't think like that!" Renamon said "You're not a traitor. You're Guilmon, Takato's Digimon! You can never be evil. I know you can't."

"She's right, Goku!" Chi-Chi said "Did I married you so you could be a sad person. NO! I married you because I loved you, Goku. Please, don't be unhappy. Please, be the Goku I know and love."

Goku thought for a while, and then he turned to his wife and smiled "Thanks Chi-Chi. That got me worked up to be ready for the final."

"There's the Goku I know and love" Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged Goku. Goku hugged her back and he smiled.

"Chi-Chi is right" Renamon said to Guilmon "please don't be that way. Guilmon, when we first met and when I fought you, I thought you were cute and innocent. When we returned from the digital world, you even protected me from Impmon's attack. And now I know when you protected me, that I have fallen in love with you. And I always will."

Guilmon looked at her and he looked shocked at first, but then he smiled "Thank you Renamon. I know you were always there for me. And I love you too."

Renamon smiled as she knew that her Guilmon has returned and kissed him on the lips. Guilmon kissed her back. Goku and Chi-Chi smiled for the two lovers. Chi-Chi turned to Goku. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You goof. The final round. You and Link will be in it and you will be ready to fight Naruto again."

Goku smiled his famous Goku grin "Heh, heh. Yeah. And I'm ready this time. No side effects will stop this champion!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Luffy are with Nami and Sakura. Naruto and Luffy looked depressed and Nami and Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Luffy. What is the matter?" Nami asked "You been like this ever since this tournament started. Are you worried about the final round?"

"Actually, no" Luffy lied again "I am more worried about why we won. These side effects did some major damage to the others but not to us."

"So that's what puzzling you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and we get a feeling this is our fault" Naruto said "I mean, we haven't fought our opponents properly".

Nami put her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Please don't think that. It's not your fault at all" Nami said "You're our captain, Luffy. You wouldn't betray us, not in a million years. I mean, you did save me from Arlong and Eneru and defeated Crocodile. I can always forgive you."

Luffy smiled at Nami. "Thanks Nami. That means a lot to me."

Nami smirked and kissed Luffy on the cheek. Luffy blushed madly.

"Nami is right. None of this is all your fault" Sakura said "Listen to me, Naruto. Even if you think you're alone when I first met you. Sasuke is such a childhood crush. But deep down when you promised to get Sasuke back and defeat Orochimaru, I know deep down, I know I always love you."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. Now, I don't feel all guilty as well."

Sakura smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed her back as Luffy and Nami smirked at them.

"So, Luffy, you're ready for the next round?" asked Nami.

"Huh?"

"Silly. You're be fighting in the finals. Give it all you got" she laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy chuckled "Silly me! Fox and I will take that title from Link and Goku's feet!"

Soon the heroes and their lovers went back into their mansion and with one kiss goodnight, they went to their own rooms.

Nami was brushing her hair. But then someone opened the door. She turned stern and grabbed her weather rod. She leapt towards the door and her face changed to shock. "Y…You!" She gasped as Crocodile knocked her out.

The next morning, Luigi was knocking on Peach's door. "Peach? It's time to wake up. Mario would like to see you in the…" Luigi opened the door to reveal that her room was in a mess. Her bed has got claw marks and Peach was nowhere to be found. "Oh no… Bowser got her!"

Young Link, Falco and Pichu ran towards Luigi. "Luigi, Zelda is gone too." Young Link said "I checked her room and it was almost destroyed. There's no doubt that Ganondorf has kidnapped her."

"Krystal is gone too, I think she was kidnapped by Andross" Falco said.

"And Yoshi." Pichu said "Mewtwo got her".

Zolo came running in. "Guys! Crocodile kidnapped Nami. There sand in her room!"

"Same thing for Kakarot's wife!" Vegeta called from Chi-Chi's room. "Broly kidnapped her!"

"And Renamon is missing too!" Agumon said as he came out from Renamon's room "My guess that Impmon kidnapped her!"

"I checked Sakura's room" Kakashi said appearing from nowhere "but she is gone too. Orochimaru got her."

"This is bad" Luigi said "we must do something to tell the others what just happened."

They all ran down to the dining room. They found everyone here expect for the winners.

"Hey you guys" Jigglypuff said "what's the matter?"

"Guys! The villains had kidnapped Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Yoshi, Chi-Chi, Sakura, Nami and Renamon!" gasped Falco.

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Say what?" asked Link as he, Mario, Fox, Pikachu, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon walked in.

"Err…" Roy thought for a while before saying "we were about to say… err… good luck in the finals…" everyone else agrees with them. They didn't want them to find out their lovers was kidnapped "yeah, that's it! Good luck to all of you in the finals!"

"OK" Goku said, not too sure what was going on.

"Thanks, I guess" Naruto said.

As the winners goes off to get their food, the others make a break for it outside. Pikachu noticed everyone was gone.

"Hmm…" Pikachu said to Guilmon "I guess they want us to be early." Luffy knew was going on, but he kept quiet.

Outside…

"It's no good. We can't hide the truth anymore" Gohan said.

"Yeah, we got to tell them what is really happening" Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Luffy would agree too" Zolo said.

"Well, it better be now" Astro Boy said "the final round will start…"

"WILL THE FINALISTS MAKE IT TO THE STADIUM. THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGIN!"

"Right…about…now…" Astro Boy said in defeat.

"Drat!" Anna said "we're too late!"

"Well, if we could make it to the stands, maybe we could tell them that" Ichigo said.

The gang make their way to the stadium.

Meanwhile, the villains are very pleased that the finals will begin.

"Now phrase 2 is done, we begin with the final plan" Bowser said.

"Time to be rid of ourselves of these annoying pests once and for all" Crocodile said.

Ganondorf smirked and turned to their prisoners. Zelda, Peach, Krystal and Yoshi are strapped in chains unconscious. Sakura, Renamon, Chi-Chi and Nami were trapped in cages. They were knocked out too. "And they will be the bait."

Broly smirked "Now, let's go over to the tournament and prepare for our big entrance. Kakarot, you and your little friends' victory days are finished! UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The villains laughed, grabbed their prisoners and make their way to the stadium.

To be continued…

AN: Well, now you see what will happen next. The heroes must confront their arch enemies once again. Can they do it and rescue their loved ones or will the villains get revenge and take over the world? I don't want to do any more spoilers so please tell me what do you think.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that took so long again. Anyway, the final battle is beginning and it against good and evil AGAIN. I mean you know how many times the heroes faced these foes before. Anyway, here's the final battle, so please enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle:

The stadium was crowded with people. Everyone was so excited about seeing the final match… well, of expect the fighters. They had to warn them of Broly's plan. Meanwhile, the fighters in the finals start to warm up as the announcer came up to the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE LAST DAY OF BATTLE BEGINS. HERE IS OUR NUMBER ONE CHANCE TO SEE WHICH ONE OF THESE WINNERS WILL BECOME THE DOUBLE CHAMPIONS!" The announcer called as the crowd roared with applause. "FIRST OFF, INTRODUCING THE WINNERS OF GROUP D: GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR FOX MCCLOUD AND MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Fox and Luffy ran up on stage and waved as the crowd cheered. Fox and Luffy noticed that Krystal and Nami weren't in the stands. They begin to feel worried. But then smiled knowing that this time, they might defeat Goku and Link.

"AND NOW THE WINNERS OF GROUP B: PIKACHU AND GUILMON! HERE THEY COME!"

Pikachu and Guilmon ran out and join Fox and Luffy on the stage waving and laughing as the crowd also cheered for them. Guilmon and Pikachu also wondered where Renamon and Yoshi are. They hope they won't be late.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING THE WNNERS OF GROUP C. THESE 2 PEOPLE MEANS BUSINESS WHEN IT COMES TO BUSINESS. HERE COMES MARIO AND NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

Mario and Naruto did some cartwheel jumps and landed by the other 4 while standing up afterwards and waving. Mario and Naruto also wondered where could Sakura and Peach are. But they know they would make, unaware of what just happened.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING THE WINNERS OF GROUP A: THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE AND JUMP SUPERSTARS!" The crowd cheered "YEAH, YOU ALL KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT! GIVE A HAND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR TWO CHAMPIONS: LINK AND GOKU!"

Link and Goku leapt up and leapt high in the air and then landed on where their friends and opponents are. They waved at the crowd while they cheered. Goku and Link noticed that Zelda and Chi-Chi aren't there. They hoped there are not late. Then Link pulled out his sword and shield and got into his fighting pose as did Goku. Fox and Luffy got into theirs as well as Mario and Naruto and Guilmon and Pikachu. They will give it everything they got.

"ARE YOU READY?" The announcer called and the crowd cheered "3. 2. 1…" But then the lights came off. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The crowd including the fighters were confused and looked around at the darkness. Then they hear some evil laughs.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Mario called.

Then all of a sudden, a blast of smoke appeared. Then Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross appeared.

"Good to see you again, Mario" Bowser smirked evilly.

"Link, my old enemy. We meet again" Ganondorf cackled.

"Hello, Pikachu. Surprised to see me" Mewtwo smirked.

"It's been a while, Fox McCloud" Andross cackled.

"BOWSER!" Mario gasped.

"GANONDORF! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Link gasped.

"MEWTWO! IT'S YOU!" Pikachu gasped.

"ANDROSS!" Fox gasped.

"Hahahahahaha! That is right!" Ganondorf cackled "I see your friends over there. Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon, I see."

"How do you know our names?!" Goku snapped.

"Your enemies has told us all about you, Saiyan, Ninja, straw hat and dino boy!" Mewtwo said.

Then all of a sudden, Orochimaru, Impmon, Crocodile and Broly appeared.

"Hello there, Luffy!" Crocodile cackled.

"Crocodile…" Luffy snarled.

"It's been a while, Naruto" Orochimaru cackled.

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto gasped.

"Hello, Guilmon. Surprised to see me?" Impmon said.

"IMPMON!" Guilmon snarled.

"Hahahaha! We meet again, Kakarot!" Broly cackled.

"BROLY!" Goku snarled.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Pikachu yells.

"Revenge, Pikachu, revenge" Mewtwo said. "This time we will crush you and rule the world and the universe!"

"Leave now!" Fox said "we have a final match here and you're interfering!"

"Sorry to say this to you, Fox, but there will be no final round" Andross said.

"THIS is the final round!" Ganondorf said.

"Say what?!" Naruto gasped.

"Guys!" The heroes looked up to see Young Link calling to them "This tournament is used as a trap by Ganondorf and the others to kill you!"

"This can't be!" Goku said "so you're behind all of this?"

"That's right, Kakarot" Broly cackled "when you and your friends kicked us out, we met up with Bowser and the others. We hatched up a perfect plan to be rid of you. When we heard that you entered the tournament, we decided to use it as a trap, for you."

"There is on thing that is stopping us… your friends you will be fighting" Bowser said "so we made these devices and place them on your friends arms and legs which is hidden within the clothes. When we pressed the remote button, that was cause these side effects you all had seen."

"It was you!" Guilmon gasped "You did all of this!"

"Very clever, Guilmon" Impmon said "now that we got you all here, the time of revenge has begun."

"Ha! Sorry to interrupt but whatever you're planning will fail!" Mario smirked "we beat you all before and we can beat you again."

"Is that so, little plumber?" asked Orochimaru "this time, we have prisoners to be watching us."

Just then, in their cages, Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Yoshi, Chi-Chi, Sakura, Renamon and Nami were hanging over the stadium, very scared.

"MARIO! HELP!" Peach cried.

"LINK!" Zelda cried.

"PIKACHU, SAVE ME!" Yoshi cried.

"HELP ME, FOX!" Krystal cried.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried.

"SAVE ME, GUILMON!" Renamon cried.

"DO SOMETHING, NARUTO!" Sakura cried.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried.

The boys gasped in horror as they saw them.

"PEACH!" Mario gasped.

"ZELDA!" Link gasped.

"OH NO! YOSHI!" Pikachu gasped.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox gasped.

"SAKURA!" Naruto gasped.

"NAMI!" Luffy gasped.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon gasped.

"CHI-CHI! LET THEM GO, BROLY!" Goku snarled at Broly.

"Accept our final battle and then we decide the fate of your lovers, your friends and this world" Broly said.

The heroes snarled and grasped their fists.

"FINE! We accept!" Link snarled "we will never forgive you for what you've done!"

"Excellent, excellent" Ganondorf cackled "The final round begins."

The announcer remained silent and then he realised something. "I guess… it is on. OK, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. THE FINAL BATTLE IS BEGINNING. IT'S LINK, MARIO, PIKACHU, FOX, GOKU, NARUTO, GUILMON AND LUFFY VS GANONDORF, BOWSER, MEWTWO, ANDROSS, BROLY, OROCHIMARU, IMPMON AND CROCODILE!"

Then Mewtwo lifted his hands in the air and the arena changed to the Final Destination arena. The heroes and the villains got into their fighting stances. This is the Showdown for the fate of their lovers and the universe.

"READY? GO!"

The heroes and the villains charged forward yelling. Link and Ganondorf clashed swords and held them as hard as they could, glaring at each other. Goku became a Super Saiyan 3 and starts bursting with Broly, who is still in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Goku threw a kick but Broly ducked. Broly threw a punch but Goku leapt back. Bowser then breath out fire and Mario dodged as Bowser chase after him with fire in his mouth but Mario leapt back. Mewtwo then starts throwing shadow balls at Pikachu but Pikachu ducked and used Skull Bash but Mewtwo moved out of the way. Pikachu then send some thunder shocks and collided with another shadow ball which Mewtwo threw. Naruto then starts throwing kunais at Orochimaru but he knocked them aside with his. He then threw a punch at Naruto who ducked. Crocodile then turned his hand into a sand axe and charged at Luffy who ducked. Luffy then used Gum Gum Rocket but Crocodile turned to sand and Luffy went through him. Impmon kept firing Da Boom fireballs at Guilmon who leapt over the fireballs and fire a Pyro Sphere at the Da Boom fireball causing an explosion. Fox and Andross leapt out of the smoke and Andross turned into his plant-oid form and threw a punch at Fox who dodged and then goes to punch him but the villain ducked. Ganondorf swiped his sword to slice Link's legs off but Link leapt over and they clashed their swords back and forth. Broly charged a KI blast and threw it but Goku knocked it aside. As the heroes and villains kept on fighting, everyone cheered as the fight went on. Even the other fighters cheered.

"COME ON, DAD!" Gohan cheered Goku on.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Luigi cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Zolo cheered.

The fighters leapt from one side of the arena and charged. And the heroes give the advantage. Mario leapt over Bowser and grabbed his tail. He swings him around and threw him towards Ganondorf, knocking them towards Link, who smiled and then spins around, knocking them so damage. Goku then grabbed Broly behind and kicked his back three times before hitting him to the ground. Naruto saw his chance and grabbed Orochimaru and threw him in the air and threw a Kunai in the air, hitting the villain in the leg. Luffy then managed to hit Crocodile in the chest with his leg. Guilmon then leapt over the fireball and then punched and kicked Impmon in the face and shin and then kicked him over towards Mewtwo, who Pikachu used a Smash attack to hit Mewtwo and let him bump into Impmon. Fox then kicked Andross back to the platform. Everyone cheered as the heroes got back on their feet. The villains also got to their feet.

"Impressive you lot" Andross said "You have become a lot stronger even since we last fought each other."

"Give it up" Fox said "You're no match for us!"

"Not so fast" Ganondorf said "we've only begun. Mewtwo NOW!"

"With pleasure!" Mewtwo said and he held his hand in the air and a black energy ball appeared. The heroes stood their ground ready for whatever Mewtwo has to throw at them. But then Mewtwo threw the ball to the ground and created a huge black shield around the villains.

"What are they're doing?" asked Pichu.

Then the shield died down and then the villains smirked evilly.

"So, what was that all about?" asked Goku.

"That shield has increased our power to 1 million!" Crocodile said.

"NO WAY! A MILLION?!" The heroes gasped.

"That's right. Now where were we? Ah yes. I was about to do THIS!" Broly disappeared and reappeared behind Goku and punched him in the air. The other villains followed and Ganondorf kicked Goku to Mewtwo, who used his tail to hit him to where Andross is who punched him to Bowser who used his shell to send Goku flying high. Impmon was waiting and kicked him to where Broly is who used a KI blast and blasted Goku. Goku emerged from the smoke badly hurt, his shirt torn and blood flowing over his head, arm, leg and chest and landed on the ground but he was unconscious.

The other heroes watched on in horror.

"GOKU!" Link ran over to Goku "GOKU, ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?"

"LINK! WATCH OUT!" Fox called. Link saw Ganondorf heading towards him but was too late to move as Ganondorf punched him hard which send him flying and then he used his sword and start slashing Link like crazy. Link didn't have a chance to move as he was slashed by each one. Then Ganondorf send Link flying back to the ground and then stabbed him in the chest.

"LINK!" Zelda cried.

Fox kicked Ganondorf off and ran to Link. "LINK, ARE YOU OK?"

Link was clutching his chest in pain. His shirt was torn as well and he has blood over his chest and head.

Then all a sudden, Mewtwo and Impmon came in and punched Pikachu and Guilmon in the stomach and then punched and kicked them as the two heroes couldn't block any of their attack. Then Mewtwo and Pikachu held out their hand and send KI blasts which send Guilmon and Pikachu crashing to the ground, badly hurt. Luffy ran to help but Broly threw him upwards and Crocodile grabbed him and used his hook to stab Luffy's arm. Luffy cried in pain. Crocodile then threw him down back to Broly who has a KI blast ready for him. Luffy was hit and landed next to Mario as he was bleeding bad and was badly hurt.

Ganondorf grabbed Fox and threw him upwards where Andross was waiting. Andross then used some fire some fireballs, hitting Fox to the ground and kept firing again.

"FOX!" Mario called as he saw a shirtless and injured Fox on the ground.

Orochimaru then appeared and grabbed Naruto and threw him into the air and then send a few KI blasts as it hit Naruto in a huge explosion. Naruto fell down completely hurt and unconscious. Mario watched in horror while all of this happened. Then Bowser pushed him to the ground and breath fire all over Mario, burning him. Afterwards Mario just lay there motionless.

Everyone watched in horror as the heroes was down for the count. The girls in the cages were so worried that tears appeared in their own eyes. Broly grabbed Goku by the neck and held him up as the other villains joined him.

"It's no use fighting" Ganondorf cackled "if you give up and beg for your life, we will rule this world and use you as our slaves."

"I… I will never give up…" Goku said "I will not give up…"

"How's that, Kakarot?" Broly cackled.

"My name… is GOKU!" Goku gasped.

"Then die!" Bowser said as Broly threw him to the ground and the villains was about to finish him off.

"WAKE UP!" The girls called but the heroes didn't wake up.

Suddenly, Vegeta has an idea. He looked at a small bag he took with him. He remembered before the final round, he was talking to a white glove called Master Hand and he gave him this bag saying that this may be the world's last hope. He believed him and then yelled "KAKAROT! CATCH!"

The villains looked up confused. Vegeta threw the bag and Goku weakly grabbed it.

"YOU NEED IT, KAKAROT!" Vegeta called "TAKE ONE! AND YOUR POWER AND YOUR SPEICAL POWERS WILL DOUBLE UP TO 2 MILLION!"

"SAY WHAT?!" The villains gasped.

Goku goes into the bag and saw a small Super Smash Bros symbol glowing. All at once, a mighty amount of power awakened within Goku and Goku yells at the top of his lungs making a shock wave knocking everyone back. They stop in mid-air as they watched.

"WHAT?!" The Super Smash Bros villains replied.

Goku stood up in a new transformation. He has black long hair but as long as Super Saiyan 3, just up to his shoulders. He has red fur covering his body expect his upper body and face. He has red eyelids and yellow eyes. He has yellow pants and a red tail. This is Goku's ultimate transformation, Super Saiyan 4.

"HOW IS THIS BE?!" Crocodile said "How did he manage to become something like that?!"

"A new transformation?!" Broly snapped "Kakarot, what have you done?"

"You had no idea on what is going on happen, Broly" Goku said, his voice now deep "like we said, we never give up and we will win."

Goku then took out the other seven symbols and said "MARIO! LINK! PIKACHU! FOX! NARUTO! LUFFY! GUILMON! CATCH! YOU NEED THESE TO BECOME POWERFUL!" He threw them. The villains are too shocked to move so each hero grabbed the symbol and then begins to feel more powerful and got to their feet, smirking.

"T…This can't be!" Mewtwo said in horror.

"It's over, Mewtwo. Now we have the power!" Pikachu said.

"No!" Ganondorf snarled "we will not lose now!" Ganondorf raise his sword to finish off Link but Link grabbed it with his hand and then broke it. Ganondorf gasped as he looked at his now broken sword.

"Like we said, we will never forgive you for what you've done" Link said.

"Let's finish this" Luffy said.

The crowd cheers as the heroes got up to finish their enemies.

(Song: We Gotta Power from Dragon Ball Z begins)

The heroes got into their stance and then charged and punched their villains in the air.

_**I see it coming down, all over town, it's chaos**__**  
**__**There's no time for me to be afraid**__**  
**__**Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain**__**  
**__**Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made...**_

Pikachu got onto his fours and Mewtwo landed in front of him and yells "VOLT ATTACK!" He charged as a yellow aura surrounds him. Mewtwo gasped in horror as Pikachu went through his body. Purple blood flows out of Mewtwo's body. Pikachu turned back and used Thunder and finished Mewtwo off. Yoshi cheered as she saw Pikachu's victory.

_**Things you want that you can't touch, but you know**__**  
**__**One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man**_

Guilmon leapt up after Impmon and punched and kicked him 20 times before putting his hand into his stomach and yells "IT'S OVER! PYRO BLASTER!" His hand shot out a flaming beam through Impmon's body. Impmon gasped in pain as he held his stomach and he fell down killed by the blast. Renamon smiled and sobbed seeing Guilmon's alive.

_**No-Ten, P-Kan**__**  
**__**I can feel the sky so blue**__**  
**__**I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool**__**  
**__**Playing them all, trouble calls**__**  
**__**Don't you know, I take them all**__**  
**__**We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z**_

Fox followed up and kicked Andross back to the ground and then threw him up and pointed his blaster gun at him and yells "SUPER BLASTER GUN FIRE!" A huge beam came out of his gun and hit Andross. Andross screamed as he was engulfed by the blast. He was destroyed. Krystal smiled as tears fell down her eyes. Fox won.

_**Don't mind at all, no shocks can stall my pace**__**  
**__**I keep my eyes fixed all the time to my goal**__**  
**__**Don't mind at all, cause after all, it's my way**__**  
**__**Cause after all, it's my life, it's my soul**_

Naruto then cloned himself into 30 copies of himself and then attacked Orochimaru and then when Orochimaru is flying uncontrollably in the air, the real Naruto then make some hand movement before saying "RASENGAN!" before shooting a blue energy ball at Orochimaru finishing him off. The evil ninja was nowhere to be found after that. Sakura cheered as she saw Naruto had won.

_**One day we shall chase a dream, that is ours**__**  
**__**Till then you won't know that I'm your friend, to the very end**_

Luffy then grabbed Crocodile and threw him higher in the air and then leapt after him and yells "GUM GUM STORM!" He threw a lot of punches at Crocodile hitting him endlessly. Then with one last punch, Luffy stabbed his fist through Crocodile's chest and Crocodile cried a cry of death. Nami cheered because Luffy had gotten rid of that pirate.

_**No-Ten, P-Kan**__**  
**__**The time is now to wisen up**__**  
**__**Feel the strength come right up from your gut**__**  
**__**You know the world is now, coming down**__**  
**__**To changing times, we'll show them how**__**  
**__**We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z**_

Bowser watched what was going on in horror. Then he turned around to see Mario put his hands together and yells "SUPER FIREBALL ATTACK!" A wave of flames appeared and attacked Bowser. Bowser couldn't move so he was hit by the blast and screamed as he was engulfed. Peach sheered as Mario landed on the ground and smiled.

_**Things you want that you can't touch, but you know**__**  
**__**One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man**_

"This wasn't the plan!" Ganondorf gasped as he was still in mid-air. Just then 3 Triforce pieces appeared and trapped Ganondorf in it. "What?"

"You're finished, Ganondorf!" Link said as he leapt up and yells "TRIFORCE SLASH!" Then Link did some multiple slashes slashing Ganondorf in the progress. After doing it the 30th time, Link then leapt in the air and stabbed the Master Sword in Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf screamed as he then fell to the ground, dead. Zelda smiled as she sobbed seeing Link had defeated Ganondorf.

"NO! The plan was perfect! They can't win!" Broly said.

"Broly, this ends now!" Goku said as he was behind and put his hands in a cup hand and put it on side of his waist.

_**No-Ten, P-Kan**__**  
**__**I can feel the sky so blue**__**  
**__**I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool**_

"No, you wouldn't!" Broly said as he knew what would happen next.

"KAMEHAMEHA X10!" Goku yells as he launched his hands forward and launched a red beam. Broly couldn't stop it and was hit and Goku send his Kamehameha X10 into the sky taking Broly with him.

"Goodbye, Broly! Never again will you or your friends harm my friends again! HA!" Goku yells as he fire more power into his Kamehameha and send it into the sun.

The beam hit the sun and exploded. Broly screams "KAKAROT!" before his heart burst and he exploded and was gone.

_**Playing them all, trouble calls**__**  
**__**Don't you know, I take them all**__**  
**__**We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z**_

(End song)

The sun shone upon the earth now in silent and the heroes found themselves in the arena again. Everyone stayed silent the whole time. Luigi and Marth helped Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Yoshi, Chi-Chi, Nami, Sakura and Renamon break out of their prison and looked at the arena. The heroes just stood there. Then the heroes collapsed and fell down exhausted. Goku returned to his base form. More silent remained.

"… I guess… it is all over…" the announcer said "WE HAVE 8 WINNERS! MARIO, LINK, FOX, PIKACHU, GOKU, NARUTO, LUFFY AND GUILMON!"

The crowd cheered loudly. The fighters all cheered and ran to the victorious heroes. The heroes seemed to be smiling and as they slowly got up to their feet, they were greeted by their friends. Luigi patted Mario on the bat, Young Link hugged his older form, Falco gave Fox a high five, Kirby friendly tackled Pikachu, Gohan helped his father up, Sasuke gave Naruto a noogie, Zolo held Luffy's arm up as a winner and Agumon shook hands with Guilmon. Peach then hugged and kissed Mario, Zelda did the same for Link, Krystal with Fox, Yoshi with Pikachu, Chi-Chi with Goku, Sakura with Naruto, Renamon with Guilmon and Nami with Luffy. They did it. They defeated the evil and won the tournament.

And saved the world…

To be continued…

A/N: Phew... And I thought the villians would win. But lucikly, the heroes won. Anyway, the ending is coming soon and I'll think I do some bloopers as well. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 8: ending

A/N: Again... I am sorry for the delay. We had to move the computer to another room, because I get to keep my big brother's bedroom because he moved out. Anyway, here is the ending and please tell me if it is a good idea to add some bloopers. Anyway, please enjoy, don't flame, review and blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.

Chapter 8: The Farewell:

At the stadium, a ceremony was held to announce the winners of the tournament.

"Since Broly and the villains interfered, we have no choice but to have 4 champions from each group. SO THE WINNERS OF THE ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT ARE LINK AND GOKU, MARIO AND NARUTO, PIKACHU AND GUILMON AND FOX AND LUFFY!" The announcer said.

The judges came to the heroes, who were bandaged on the arms, foreheads and chests but still alive and well, and gave them 8 miniatures trophies.

"You all fought well to make it to the finals. I'm sorry there won't be a final because Ganondorf and the others interfere the systems. So we announce you and your team mates winners of the tournament. Is that be OK?"

"Sure no problems" Mario said as he and the SSB accepted their trophies as well as Goku and the JSS. The crowd and the other fighters cheered and clapped as the winners held their trophies in the air in a sign of victory.

The warriors all go together for the final meal together in the Grand Hall. Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Goku, Luffy, Naruto and Guilmon were shocked when the others told them on how much damage there caused to their enemies, including when they killed them.

"Ouch" Pikachu said as he heard that he went through Mewtwo's stomach "Boy, that gotta leave a mark".

"Not only that" Falco said "we removed the devices off everyone and made sure we destroyed these controllers."

"Hey, Vegeta" Goku said "where did you get these SSB symbols? It really saved us."

"A floating glove named Master Hand gave it to me" Vegeta said causing shock looks from the SSB's faces. "What?"

But no-one said anything.

After the last dinner, the teams with their lovers goes out to hang out one last time. Mario, Peach, Naruto and Sakura were on the hill side watching the sunset.

"I was so worried about you" Peach said to Mario. "I thought you and Naruto are done for."

"Orochimaru and Bowser are a lot stronger than last time" Sakura said "I am so relieved that you won. Who knows what would happen next?"

"Well…" Mario said "I couldn't let Bowser take Peach away from me. I love her and I won't allow Bowser to get away with this."

"And I would risk everything to save Sakura and the world from that crazed ninja" Naruto added.

Sakura smiled and then she kissed Naruto on the lips. "Thank you for saving me, Naruto."

"And thank you for saving me again, Mario" Peach smiled and kissed Mario on the cheek.

Mario turned to Naruto "well, it was a tie but we had to defend the earth, no matter what."

"Yeah, but at least we won" Naruto smiled "Mario, you're been a great partner. I hope we would do it again in the far future."

Mario smirked and shook Naruto's hand "It's a deal, Naruto. And good luck of becoming the great ninja of all time."

Naruto smirked and he and Mario gave each other a friendly hug and then left with their lovers back inside.

"So we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh?" asked Pikachu as he, Guilmon, Yoshi and Renamon were on the beach talking.

"Yeah, but we had a good time" Guilmon said.

Yoshi then held Pikachu's hand. "Well, once we get back, Pikachu said he will take me on a date, remember?"

"I never forget Yoshi" Pikachu panicked "why would I?" Then Yoshi giggled and kissed Pikachu on the lips.

"Calm down, Pikachu. I know you won't forget. I want to thank you for rescuing me from Mewtwo" she said hugging him. Pikachu smiled and hugged her back.

"Guilmon, I'm so glad you won" Renamon said "Thank you for rescuing me too."

"You should be more happy when I should ask you what I would ask you now" Guilmon said. At this Renamon was confused. Then Guilmon knelt before her and held her hand "Renamon, once I get a ring, will you marry me?"

Pikachu and Yoshi smiled. Renamon gasped happily as tears builds up in her eyes. "Yes, Guilmon! I will marry you!"

Guilmon smiled and he and Renamon gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Pikachu and Yoshi are happy for them.

"We'll leave you guys alone, but I hope we meet again, Guilmon" Pikachu said.

Guilmon, still kissing Renamon, gave a thumbs up and Pikachu did the same and holding Yoshi's hand, they walked off.

Meanwhile Fox and Luffy with Nami and Krystal were sitting on the roof on the mansion enjoying the view of the sunset.

"Sorry Fox" Luffy said to Fox and Krystal "for keeping a secret from you, I thought you be upset if you found out that Andross had interfered with the tournament."

"Hey, no feel to be guilty, Luffy" Fox chuckled "you were a great partner and I want to thank you for helping us defeating these villains."

"He's right, Luffy" Nami said "we still need to achieve our goals and get One Piece, remember?"

"Hahaha. True" Luffy chuckled "Thank you for everything, Nami."

Nami smiled and said "No problem captain" and kissed him on the cheek. Luffy blushed madly.

"Fox…" Krystal smiled at her lover "Thank you for rescuing me again. When you were hurt by Andross' attack, I thought you died, and I wanted to die too so I could be with you. I don't want to leave you, Fox, and I never will."

"And I never leave you too, Krystal" Fox smiled as he rubbed Krystal's cheek "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one put a hand on you ever again."

Krystal smiled and kissed Fox on the lips while putting her hands on the side of his face. Luffy and Nami smiled at the two lovers. If it wasn't for Luffy and the others, Fox would never see Krystal again. Fox and Krystal smiled at each other after they broke the kiss and turned to Luffy and Nami.

"Hey, Luffy" Fox said "Thanks for helping me out in the tournament. I hope we meet again, and maybe if we will, we would fight one day."

"It's a promise, Fox" Luffy smiled his famous Luffy smile and shook Fox's hand. Then the 2 continued to watch the moon coming up.

Link and Zelda were in the garden by the pond watching the moon's reflection.

"Hey, Link" Zelda said "thank you for saving me again. I wouldn't know what to do if you die."

"I promised that I would protect you, Zelda and I did" Link said smiling "and I wouldn't want someone like Ganondork kill you. You mean too much for me."

Zelda smiled and kissed Link on the lips. After she broke the kiss, she said "I will be waiting for you at the mansion. Peach, Krystal, Yoshi and I have a cake for you, Mario, Fox and Pikachu."

"Sound tasty" Link smiled and he kissed Zelda's cheek and watches her leave.

"Sounds like you get a present from your loved one after all, huh?"

Link almost fell over to see Goku smirking while leaning against a tree.

"Goku!" Link gasped "You almost scared me. Where's Chi-Chi?"

"She went to tuck Goten to bed" Goku smiled and he sat next to his partner. "So, what will happen to you next?"

"Well, we have to get ready for Super Smash Bros Brawl" Link said "and I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we saw of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo."

"Well you have the smash symbols to help you so you, Mario and Pikachu will be thwarting them in no time" Goku chuckled.

"True." Link smiled and said "Well… this is where we part ways, huh? But I will miss you, Goku, and never forget the heroic deeds you helped me to save Zelda and the others."

"I'll miss you too, Link" Goku said "you're a great fighter. Keep it up and maybe one day, you'd be champion of Melee and Brawl."

Link smiled and he and Goku gave each other a friendly hug.

"Take care, Link" Goku said as they broke the hug.

"You too, Goku" Link smiled.

As the two heroes continued to watch the moon, they will never forget the memories they had together, and new friendship they bond. Now everyone's happy and now live in peace…

Well, all expect one…

"Wow, look at that pretty building" Bobobo said as he was now hanging on the Eiffel Tower.

The end.

A/N: Well, this is the end, but I will add some bloopers. Please tell me what you think.


	10. Bloopers

A/N: I know the story ended, but this is the first time I am doing some bloopers for this story. So, please tell me what you think, please don't flame and review. Oh and enjoy.

Bloopers:

Take 1: Mario was about to run in the room:

Director: Action!

Mario ran in but then he tripped and fells over. Link couldn't help but laugh as Mario got up holding a rod.

Mario: Ha-Ha! Very funny, Link!

Link: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.

Director: Cut!

Take 2: Where the SSB meets the JSS:

Goku, Chi-Chi, Luffy, Nami, Naruto, Sakura, Guilmon and Renamon walked up to Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Fox, Krystal, Pikachu and Yoshi until Naruto tripped and falls onto Goku. The SSB laughed.

Goku: Naruto, you idiot!

Naruto: Sorry, Goku.

Take 3: The Pairings:

DK and Nami

Game and Watch and Kakashi

Cloud Strife and Crash Bandicoot

All: WTF?!

The crew and Crash and Cloud begins to laugh.

Crash: Sorry, we couldn't resist.

Director: Can we be a little serious here? CUT!

Take 4: With the villains:

Broly: Good, but do one thing. Leave Kakarot to me. I will be the one… what is that line again?

The villains laughed.

Take 5: Goku and Naruto were training…

Naruto was about to attack but he missed tripped and falls into the pond. Everyone laughed.

Naruto: WHY AM I'M ALWAYS THE CLUMSY ONE?!

Goku: (Laughs) Because you're a clumsy.

Director: Cut!

Take 6: The first group enter the arena:

Director: Action!

The first fighters walks in but then everyone tripped in slow motion and falls down.

Crew: (Laughs)

Link: I'm sorry, we weren't ready.

Take 7: Bobobo put on his Mario costume.

Bobobo: Hold on. My costume in here is much more better.

But he was wearing a swan outfit.

SSB: 0.0

JSS: (Groan)

Guilmon: That looks ridiculous.

Take 8: Naruto and Sasuke were talking…

Naruto: I'm going to tell you. You lose.

Sasuke: Oh yeah? And I don't think you can be the judge.

Naruto: It's probably the stage effect, so it doesn't make… I have no idea what the rest of that line was.

The crew laughs.

(Take 2)

Naruto: I'm going to tell you. You lose.

Sasuke: Oh yeah? And I don't think… think… think… we have to try again.

The crew and Naruto laughs.

Naruto: Oh dear.

Take 9: Some of the fighters looked at the devices…

Anna: Look at this. That what made… Oh crud.

Young Link: Forget your line?

Anna: Well, my line's like a whole paragraph. How do they expect me to memorize it? If you need me, I'll be in my trailer. (Leaves).

Luffy: She complains too much.

Director: Cut.

Take 10: Yoshi and Kirby came to Pikachu:

Yoshi: Pikachu… are you alright?

Kirby: You seemed down. Are you worried about fighting Kakarot and Bink in the finals?

Pikachu: Erm… that's Goku and Link.

Kirby: DARN IT! I got it wrong again!

Yoshi and Pikachu laughs.

Pikachu: It's the protector of screw-up.

Take 11: Kakashi was about to catch on fire…

As Orochimaru pressed the button again, the fire appeared on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi just looked at it and brushed it off.

Naruto: KAKASHI! You're supposed to feel pain when you have fire on your arm!

Kakashi: Opps. My bad.

Naruto: Screw this! I'm outta here!

Director: Cut.

Take 12: Goku and Pikachu were talking:

Pikachu: So you're not scared about losing your title?

Goku was about to reply when he slipped and grabbed the curtain to stop him falling.

Pikachu: (Laughs) Are you OK?

Goku: I'm fine. The waxier won't be though.

Director: Cut.

Take 13: Luigi and Pichu approached the others:

Luigi: GUYS! GU… WAH!

Luigi tripped and fell on Pichu.

Yoh: (Laughs) Aren't you the klutz?

Take 14: Zelda and Krystal were talking…

Zelda: So Krystal, are you rooting for Fox on?

Krystal: Sure I am. And I forgot what to say next.

Zelda and Krystal laughs.

Take 15: The meeting:

Sasuke: I think it is for the winners like Goku, Link, Guilmon, Pikachu, Mario, Naruto and Fox and Luffy.

Zolo: (To Anna and the others) Hey you guys, what is the matter with you?

Agumon: There is something troubling you?

A long silent remained before Young Link said…

Young Link: I didn't bring my sword, didn't I?

He leaves.

Director: CUT! Find his sword.

Take 16: The heroes walks to the kitchen after the others found out about their lovers kidnapped…

Link: Say what?

Roy: Errr… Bumper… I was about to say I was an actor.

Everyone laughs…

Take 17: The heroes and villains fight…

Mewtwo starts firing shadow balls at Pikachu as he was yelling. Then Pikachu laughs.

Mewtwo: What is so funny?

Pikachu: (Laughs) You look like you're need to go to the toilet.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and blushed as the heroes and villains start laughing.

Director: CUT!

Take 18: Link runs to Goku's aid…

Link: GOKU! GOKU, ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!

Goku: (Whispering) I… I see dead people.

Link and Goku laughs.

Director: GOKU, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Goku: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it.

Take 19: Vegeta threw the bag to Goku…

Vegeta threw the bag, but he threw it badly and it fell onto Goku's head.

Goku: OW! VEGETA!

Luffy: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Vegeta: Opps… I kinda… misthrow… (sweat dropped)

Final Take: The heroes have won the finals:

The other fighters ran up to greet them only to stop because Naruto is missing.

Sakura: Hey, where's Naruto?

A toilet flushes and Naruto came back.

Naruto: Hey, guys… err… miss my cue again?

Mario: Again?

Guilmon: That happens in those other outtakes while you guys aren't in it. 10 times that happened.

Pikachu: What? 10 TIMES?!

Goku: What's up with you, Naruto? You must have major diarria, or something, CAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THE FRICKEN BATHROOM WHENEVER WE'RE TRYING TO SHOOT A FRICKEN SCENE, AND YOU MISS YOUR FRICKIN CUE!!!

Link: You mean we did that acting for nothing!? Screw this! I'm outta here!

All: Us too.

End bloopers.

A/N: OK, and this ends our story. I will contiune with my Bandicoot Hearts story on Video Game Misc. Anyway, see ya later.


End file.
